Mob justice
by Avoncliffe
Summary: Following on from Guardian Angel, this takes James and Harry into new territory as lovers as well as partners. Myra Giradino has had a visit from New York. And Dempsey and Makepeace are the targets!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1.**

HM Prison, Low Newton, located in the village of Brasside, County Durham is an all female maximum security establishment.

Myra Giradino's cool gaze levelled on the face opposite her in the prison's visiting room. She pressed her fingers to her lips, then placed them on the transparent partition separating her from Bobby Tortini, her young, ex lover. Myra was 45 years old, Bobby just 26.

He'd be her age when they finally opened the gates to let her out.

She sighed as memories of their passionate lovemaking flashed in her mind.

"How are you Bobby?" she asked, her husky voice turning him on as it never failed to do.

"Missing you baby," he replied, covering her fingers with his on the tough perspex between them." I miss you like hell."

"Yeah, I know." she said. "I miss you too, but there's nothin' we can do about it."

"I know that!" he replied, irritably. "but I can get justice. I _want_ justice on those two cops who put you in here!"

Bobby Tortini, for all his young years, was a killer and a ruthless one at that.

His life had been nothing but crime-filled, running with the gangs on the east side of New York since he was 9 years old, eventually being recruited by the Giradino Mafia crime family as a hitman.

When Raphael Giradino had finally been indicted as a drugs baron he'd been banged up for 20 years. It wasn't long before Myra, Raphael's wife, had taken Bobby as her lover.

And, so long as the job got done, he didn't care who he murdered, be it a punk kid, old grandma, young mother or whoever.

"You got some muscle over here with you, Bobby?" asked Myra.

"Yeah, Gino and Mikey are here with me."

"Good." replied Myra."'cos you're gonna need 'em. Those two cops, Dempsey and "little Miss Twinkletoes" Makepeace make quite a team. _They_ put me in this goddam place. I always thought I was untouchable. So did Coltrane. But those two sonofabitch's proved us both wrong. They must pay Bobby."

"They'll pay, make no mistake!" he said, eyes blazing.

Lieutenant James Dempsey and Sergeant Harry Makepeace were crime busting partners and invaluable team members of SI-10, a clandestine Government department spanning both MI5 and MI6 and run by Chief Superintendent Gordon Spikings, an irascible character who didn't suffer fools gladly.

Dempsey often (and usually deliberately) rubbed him up the wrong way!

Unbeknown to him and the rest of SI-10, Dempsey and Harry were now lovers.

Their relationship, although rocky at the outset gradually developed through a combination of mutual respect and a sixth sense that was unique to them.

They were tuned into each other, a wave length invisible to anyone else but one that inevitably and inextricably drew them into a strong, devoted connection and eventually turned into a deep love for one another.

They were also physically attractive.

He, dark and handsome with soft brown eyes, jet black wavy hair and a lithe, trim physique, she an abject beauty who often took his breath away.

He drowned in her ocean blue eyes and loved stroking her natural blonde hair, cut into a bob and which circled her lovely face. She was slim, fit and naturally tanned. Their desire for each other was fathomless.

And, to cap it all, Harry (Lady Harriet) was a high born heiress to her father, Lord "Freddy" Winfield, owner of Stately Home, Winfield Hall and a retired high ranking officer in the British Secret Service. Despite his daughters initial disparaging description of Dempsey when they were first paired up by Spikings, Freddy liked him enormously when they met and this had, over time, gone some way to melting the ice that Harry felt for her new, brash Yank partner.

It was a beautiful, clear sunny morning in early May when Dempsey and Harry stirred and woke up, still cuddled up together from the night before. Dempsey gently disentangled himself from her, slid out of bed and strolled over to the large gabled window, drawing the curtains back and flooding the bedroom with bright sunlight.

"Hey, nice day Princess." he said to the dishevelled, but beautiful head that peeped over the covers, those blue eyes narrowed to shield them from the brightness.

"Mmmm, so it is." she agreed."come here and kiss me good morning."

Needing no further inducement, he did as he was told, a wide grin on his handsome face as he lowered his lips to hers.

"What time is it?" she asked, as he raised his head to look at her.

"7.30." he said."God you're beautiful!"

"Ah, good, time for a bit of breakfast then?" she offered, her eyes smiling as she mischievously ignored him.

"Sure honey. Spikings isn't expecting us till 10.30." he said, then raising an eyebrow." you really wanna have breakfast right now?"

"Are you _never_ satisfied Dempsey!" she answered, her eyes shining with laughter.

"Never!" he said. "never with you."

"Hmmmm. Well there isn't time for that." she said, gently pushing him away. Hell fire she wanted to drag him into bed there and then, but they had work to do.

"Temptress!" he said, reading her mind."Ha, I'll get you in the end!"

"You've already had me, you insatiable monster!" she chuckled." now move! Breakfast calls, then shower, etcetera, etcetera."

When they walked into SI-10, they'd hardly sat at their desks when a familiar roar from Spiking's office bounced around the walls.

"Is that you Dempsey!? Makepeace!? In here NOW!" he shouted.

They peered round his office door as they walked in, trying to gauge what might be coming next. Something was up, that was for sure.

"Sit down, both of you." ordered Spikings.

Never one to do as he was told, Dempsey remained standing then leaned nonchalantly against the wall, hands in his pockets. Harry sat down.

"What's up sir?" she asked.

Spikings was looking grave.

"I've had an intelligence report from Low Newton where Myra Giradino is locked up."

"Yeah? So?" said Dempsey.

"I'm about to tell you Lieutenant if you'd allow me!" said Spikings, glaring at him."She's had a visit from one Bobby Tortini. You heard of him Dempsey?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him. He's a killer. Hitman for Giradino's mob. The NYPD've after him for a long time. But he's a very clever cookie, despite his age!"

"Well." said Spikings." there's probably only one reason he's over here. To get you two."

Dempsey recalled the parting shots Myra had given him when being bundled into a police car, following the capture of her and Coltrane a year or so earlier.

"My family are very powerful, Dempsey and they'll come after you. One day, and you'll never know when, but one day they'll get you for today!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Harry glanced over to Dempsey. She was tough, she'd proved that a thousand times, but there was a hint of deep concern in her eyes.

"What do you suggest we do, sir?" she asked Spikings, her voice quiet.

"There's little you can do right now." he answered." Trouble is, this Bobby Tortini is notorious for disguises. He's a chamelon. He can appear as a 70 year old man, 40 year old woman, he's even been known to black up and pass himself off as a citizen of the American Deep South!"

"Yeah, don't you know it." agreed Dempsey."This guy's gonna be hard to nail."

"Yes, well we have to make sure he doesn't nail either one of you or both of you first!" said Spikings."And if our wonderful Border Agency was doing its job properly we'd have been alerted to his entering the country in the first place!"

"Easy for you to say Chief." countered Dempsey.

Spikings was about to berate him for insolence, but Dempsey continued,"he could've entered the country in disguise. Hell, he could even have been flown in to a quiet airfield somewhere. This guy's got a well organized operation behind him."

"And it sounds to me as though he's both ruthless _and_ formidable." murmured Harry.

How Dempsey held himself back from walking to where Harry sat and hugging her close he never knew. They'd been up against pretty nasty villains during their partnership, but, boy, the urge to protect her from this was palpable.

Harry sensed this, their unique wave length fusing into one. Her eyes held his for a second, love written right through them.

Spikings was speaking again.

"Look." he said, "we've no idea where Tortini is right now, he may still be up north or already in London. If I were a betting man, I'd guess the latter. But he may go back up to Durham. The screw who witnessed his meeting with Myra noted an intimacy between them."

"Yeah, there was rumour they were an item." broke in Dempsey. "I remember Joey getting wind of it, which seeing as he'd been got at by Coltrane, who in turn was linked to the Family, probably means it's true."

"Visiting days are every Wednesday." said Spikings."I'll call the prison Governor. He'll tell me if a visitor request has been received for Myra for next week."

"Tortini's cute Chief." said Dempsey."I'll doubt he'll visit again. Too dangerous. He knows the score. And he, sure as hell, will know that we, by now, will know he's over here. Problem is, he'll have seen our mugshots..."

Harry cut in, "Perhaps we should take on disguises in that case."

Spikings and Dempsey nodded in unison.

"Ok here's what we do." suggested Dempsey." we assume he's here in London. Shoot! he may even be watchin' us now! So we need to change cars - we can't leave this place in the ones we usually drive. Can you organize a cuppla replacements Chief?"

"I can. But don't think you're going to get some flash motor like the one you've got now, Dempsey."

"Well just make sure they're fast, boss. We might need the speed!" Dempsey argued." Harry we'd better get down to theatrical boys and get some disguises organised. At least when we leave here we'll be two very different people than the two we arrived as."

"There is one other thing we have to consider." mused Spikings."How do we know he's working alone? If you're right Dempsey and he, or they, arrived here, let's say, under darkness, we have no way of knowing exactly where any of them are."

Harry was deep in thought, then spoke.

"In view of what you've just said, sir, I'm not so sure we should leave here in disguise." she said, surprising the other two.

"Why not?" asked Spikings.

"Because _if_ we've already been seen arriving this morning, then we need to be seen leaving too. Whoever might be watching will probably be there all day and, if by nightfall, we still haven't been seen leaving, then they'll conclude that we _have_ disguised ourselves. And we can't take the risk that they maybe taking photos of everyone who comes and goes because that will eventually blow our cover."

"Harry's right Chief," said Dempsey."I'd take a guess Tortini ain't here alone. These guys are pro's in their line of business. They're part of a very slick operation an' I wouldn't put anythin' past 'em. We have to think like them and try to stay one jump ahead."

He continued.

"So here's a plan. Harry and I leave here in one car - I suggest mine 'cos Harry's is very distinctive bein' all white. Easy to see even in a bunch of cars. We then drive around a while to make sure we ain't bein' tailed. Harry knows the streets round this city like a cabby so we should shake any tail off pretty damn quick. Once we're sure, we'll hole up in a hotel somewhere and you can send the replacement wheels over, together with some disguises. We may need several by the way. Yeah?"

"I'm following you so far, Lieutenant," said Spikings, sounding a tad tetchy."what will you do with your car."

"Hey, give me break here Chief." replied Dempsey." I'm makin' this up as I go along! Ok the car. We'll have to find a hotel with either an underground car park or better still, near lock up garages. Either of you know a place?"

"Yes," said Spikings. "The Windsor on the Edgeware Road. We've used it before and it owns a couple of garages nearby. You can put the car in one of those."

"Great!" said Dempsey." you ok with this Harry?"

She nodded.

"Right." said Spikings."Once I've squared this with him upstairs, I'll get the team together and brief them on what's happening. You're going to need all the lads behind you, so we'll have to put one or two current cases on ice. Luckily they can wait. I'll be out in a minute or two."

Dempsey and Harry returned to the main office and sat down at their adjacent desks. They looked at each and Dempsey could see the fear in her eyes. She had known what it was like to be stalked - Richard Staples, the notorious Thriller Killer once had her in his sights - but this was somehow different. He had been a loner. This Tortini character had a whole Mafia organisation behind him, he was a killing machine and a clever one.

Dempsey eyes studied her and she could read their message. "Don't be scared, honey." they said."I'll shield you from these jerks." Of that she was in little doubt, but the thing that had brought her love out into the open a few weeks previously had been the vivid image of him lying dead from a gunshot wound. She frantically hoped that vision wasn't a premonition!

**Stay tuned. More to come. Avoncliffe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The memory of that awful sight was like a photograph in her mind.

She could feel her throat begin to contract, her lips starting to quiver as the emotion rushed to her eyes, forming tears that threatened to engulf her.

She couldn't let that happen in the middle of the office for all to see, so hurriedly made her way out to the ladies rest room.

Dempsey was quick off the mark and caught her up as she reached the door, pushing it open for her so they could both step inside.

As the door closed behind them she turned and fell into his arms, unable to prevent the sobs that followed, her whole being shaking with the effort.

"Hey, hey there, angel." he comforted."come on now. I ain't gonna let anything happen to you, you know that honey."

It was a statement, not a question.

"I know." she sobbed."it's not that."

"What then?" he asked, gently, holding her so very tight, his arms enveloping her, the closeness and warmth of his body calming her.

"I just...re re recalled that image of you lying... d d dead after I'd shot Crazy Joe in that awful maus...mausoleum." she stuttered in between drawing breath."I'm so s sorry, it just hit me, tha..that's all."

Dempsey felt his heart about to explode with the tenderness and love he felt for this beautiful, remarkable lady. He placed his right hand carefully under her chin and lifted her face to him, brushing the tears away from her cheeks and kissing her eyes, then her lips.

He lifted his head from her and tried to lighten the mood.

"Ah, ya know I'm unkillable!" he joked.

She pushed him away angrily.

"Don't say that, Dempsey!" she cried, tears flooding into her blue eyes, once again."you're NOT immortal, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok, ok, I'm sorry princess." he said, gently."It's my safety valve kickin' in I s'pose, that's all."

"Huh! you bloody idiot!" she said, falling back into his arms and resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding hard and looked up at him.

"You're frightened too, aren't you darling." she said."I _know_ you are, I can feel it, so don't be a hero and try denying it!"

For once he wasn't going to play the wise guy.

"Yeah, I am." he said." an' you're the first and only person I'd ever admit that to."

She snuggled back into his arms.

"You know something?" she said.

"What?" he asked

"It was in here I first realised I loved you."

"Yeah?" he replied, knowing full well what she was referring to. He was already in love with her before he'd even set foot in here that time!

"Yes. Don't you remember?" she said, looking back up at him."It was when I was giving you the third degree about the night before when I'd been drunk at Stringfellows and couldn't remember if you'd had your wicked way with me after you'd escorted me home!"

"Oh yeah." he feigned." an' I told you that if you'd been lobotomized, comatosed, anesthetized or deep frozen, if I had, _you'd have remembered!"_

Her spirits lifted and she smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with the memory. She let out a sexy chuckle.

"And you were right!" she laughed.

She was about to kiss him when there came a sudden knock at the door.

They quickly stood apart.

A moment later, Spikings face appeared round it.

"Ah, there you are!" he said. "is everything alright with you two?"

"Yes sir." said Harry."everything's fine. I was just a little concerned about this Tortini affair but I'm okay now."

He looked at them both, wanting to explore further, but thought better of it.

"Come back into the office then." he replied."I've cleared things with the Commissioner and am about to brief the team."

They followed Spikings out, Dempsey surreptitiously sneaking his right hand round to Harry's back and stroking his forefinger down her spine.

She tingled and let out a little gasp.

Spikings swung round at the sound.

"What?" he enquired, looking at them both.

Harry bit her lip, struggling to keep a straight face and Dempsey just shrugged. "

What?" he said, parrotlike, eyebrows raised, as he looked straight at Spikings face.

The team briefing lasted all afternoon and into the evening.

There was a lot to discuss by way of potential strategy and suggestions as to how they handle this one.

They phoned out for pizzas and beers to be delivered for the guys, while a secretary popped out to get Harry a salad roll and fresh orange juice.

Finally, Chas passed around a folder containing all the information he'd gathered on Bobby Tortini, including a photo taken two years previously.

"It could be of use." said Spikings."but he is master of disguises, so there's no guarantee he looks like that now."

Once the discussions had finished, Harry and Dempsey jumped in his Mercedes and cruised out onto the road, their practised eyes imperceptively scanning everywhere they could for likely surveillance.

It wasn't long before a black Mini Cooper slipped into the traffic three cars behind them, maintaining a gap that never changed, irrespective of the different cars that filled it.

Dempsey had spotted it.

"Ok angel." he said. "we may have a tail."

Harry stiffened, glancing over at him.

"What car is it?" she asked.

"One of those tiny little Mini things." he said.

"Those tiny little Mini things, as you so irreverently describe them, are actually perfect in London." she explained."And if it's the Cooper version it's also fast. They're nimble and easy to throw around, small enough to get down the tightest alleyways and you're going to have to use all your driving skills to lose it!"

"Okay, so start directing me, princess." he said." we need to put your knowledge of this city to good use. And we'll soon know if I'm right about that tail."

Harry shifted in her seat and got to work directing Dempsey through a maze of main roads and side streets. He didn't drive fast just cruised, watching his mirrors intently. Sure enough wherever he went, so did the Mini.

"We're on Harry." he said."he may be fast, but this baby's got a 5 litre V8 under the hood an' we're gonna have to use every one of it's horses!"

Suddenly she was thrust back into her seat as Dempsey slammed his foot to the floor, unleashing the power of the Merc and streaking away.

Harry shouted directions at him as they screeched and squealed through the streets, Dempsey expertly balancing the car into rear wheel drifts and four wheel slides, opposite locking the steering wheel to counter them and keeping the understeer in check.

As he drove, he constantly looked for a side alley to dive into.

At last he spotted one, the timing was good since there was no sign of the Mini.

He may have lost it, may have not, but they'd soon find out. He suddenly swerved into the alleyway and slid the car to a halt, Harry hanging in her seat belts such was the stopping power of this beast.

"You might have warned me you were going to do that!"she complained, looking aghast at him."Good driving though!"

"Thanks angel." he answered, grinning."I thought you'd never say."

"Well?" she asked, "have we lost them?"

"I think so." he replied."wait here while I go take a look."

All the time Harry had been complaining after they'd stopped he hadn't taken his eyes off his rear view mirrors. And he hadn't seen a black Mini go past.

So he climbed out of the car, crept up to the end of the alley, gun drawn and peeked out into the road. It was quiet, empty, nothing in sight.

He holstered the Magnum and trotted back to the car.

"No sign." he said as he buckled himself back into the driving seat." I guess we'll just give it a minute or two before we venture out. It'll be dark soon. We'll use that cover to get over to the hotel."

**Another instalment soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was 9.30 pm and Bobby Tortini, Gino Cellini and Mike Juliano sat huddled around a small circular table in the saloon bar of "The Feathers", a pub on the Old Kent Road, each swigging a bottle of Budweiser and smoking their Marlboro's.

They had made this pub their base.

Its owner, Charlie Dutton, a wheelman for the Frankie Taylor gangster crew, had known the Giradino's for nearly three decades, since back in sixties, he'd been Raphael's trusted driver and friend.

Mikey had been waiting around in the 3 bed family room they had been given, while Bobby and Gino had been out in the Mini. They had stolen it the previous afternoon in Durham and driven directly to the London pub that night.

Each had known the other all of their lives, having been born on the Lower East Side in New York and in the same year to mothers who were neighbours. Collectively they were of mixed Irish, Italian and American blood and proud of their roots.

They'd played in the street together, bunked off school together, beat up other kids together and got into crime together by the time they were 9 years old.

Gino was short, around 5'6", with a wiry physique that belied a strength inconsistent with his build. And he was deadly with his choice of weapon - a knife. He had several, all shapes and sizes. He loved knives.

Mike, or "Mikey" as he was known, was useful as pure muscle.

Standing 6'3" in his socks, weighing 230 pounds and carrying an obsession with keeping fit, there wasn't an ounce of fat on his body.

He was as strong as he looked and possessed a vicious right hook which had broken many a jaw - both male _and _female.

He was as much of a killer as his two buddies.

"So you lost 'em huh?" he said to Bobby.

"Yeah." replied Bobby, his eyes wild."they saw we was tailin' 'em and took off! We gonna need faster wheels."

"An' we don't know where they are now." Gino added.

"Hell no!" snarled Bobby, slamming his clenched fist onto the table.

Bobby stood 5'10" and matched his friends in dark Mediterranean looks. All had black hair, worn long down the nape of the neck.

Bobby possessed a short fuse, it didn't take much to get him riled up, and when he did, his eyes, although as black as coal, seemed on fire. They blazed.

"Take it easy Bobby," said Gino."we'll find 'em."

"Yeah, listen." he said, looking at each of them in turn and dragging on his cigarette." Gino, you go stake out the broads place, Mikey, you Dempsey's."

"An' waddya gonna do Bobby?" asked Mikey,

"I'll watch the offices." he replied."sooner or later, one of us will see them. An' when I get my hands on that blonde bimbo cop, I'm gonna enjoy myself." The others sniggered. They'd been here before.

...

After waiting in the side alley for around 15 minutes, Dempsey slowly reversed the car onto the street and headed for a restaurant, finding a quiet looking bistro.

They were hungry and thirsty.

Dempsey ordered a steak with bearnaise sauce and sautee'd potatoes while Harry settled for a mushroom omelette in cream sauce.

They washed it down with a beer for him and a glass of chilled white wine for her.

Suitably refreshed they continued on to the hotel.

There was no sign of the Mini re-appearing so, clearly, they had broken the tail. But his eyes were never far away from his rear view mirrors for more than a few seconds.

Harry had radio'd in to base to keep them in the loop and gave them the make and registration number of the Mini, the latter which Dempsey had read back to front through his mirrors. He'd done this before and it was something Harry was very impressed with.

She was told the replacement car and various disguises would be delivered early the following morning, together with any details surrounding the Mini.

"Probably just as well we get the stuff tomorrow." she said, sighing."it's been a long day and I just want to soak in the bath now."

"How'd you know there's a bath?"asked Dempsey, turning to glance at her and grinning, "might just be a shower cubicle. Fun can be had in them things, honey."

"Spikings told me." she said, forcing herself not to break into a grin too - she knew what was coming.

As expected it came.

"When in the hell did you speak to him!?" he chided, annoyed she hadn't told him until now.

"When you were sneaking around that alley, checking the Mini out." she replied, a grin forming on her lips which she quickly stifled again."he confirmed that our rooms had been booked, yours has a shower, mine a bath."

There was a momentary pause - she braced herself.

"Rooms!" yelled Dempsey."rooms!"

Harry bit her lip as the laughter rose to her throat. She put a calming hand on his as he drove.

"Dempsey." she then said, matter of factly and with eyebrows raised."you have clearly forgotten that we are _not_ _an item _as far as Spikings is concerned. Remember? huh? it's a secret?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." he answered, miserably." I guess sometimes I kinda forget."

"Just don't _forget_ when Spikings, or Chas or somebody else is in earshot - or eye shot!" she said, glancing over and digging him in the ribs with her elbow when he didn't reply.

"Ok ok angel, don't fret. I won't let us down." he said, still sulking but still guarding his mirrors.

All of sudden he banged the steering wheel. "Oh hell!"

"What!? she asked, alarmed, momentarily worried the Mini had come into view again.

"There's only gonna be _one single_ friggin' bed!" he exclaimed.

"Is that all you can think about!?" she exclaimed.

He quickly glanced at her with a pained expression on his face.

It took all her willpower not to burst out laughing, so she feigned a yawn.

"I'm a bit tired anyway." she announced to the crestfallen look next to her.

Dempsey had always been totally unpredictable, which had driven her to distraction before she got to know his ways well, but on the issue of their physical and emotion feelings for each other, he was quite the opposite.

And she so loved him for it.

Little did he know that she was planning they sleep together that night, because, although they weren't in double rooms per say, they _were_ in rooms with _two_ single beds - and those can be pushed together!

But she certainly wasn't going to tell him in advance and spent the remainder of their journey looking out of her passenger window, constantly having to suppress a giggle.

She so loved teasing him.

And she so loved him next to her in bed.

He was still in a mild sulk when they checked in.

The concierge gave them their individual room keys, asking no questions as to the whereabouts of their apparent non existent luggage and while Harry kissed him on the cheek before walking over to the lift, Dempsey busied himself obtaining garage keys and locking the car away out of sight.

He didn't go straight to his room but knocked on Harry's door.

She was already in a large, fluffy, white towelling bathrobe and he caught his breath when she opened the door.

She could see the breathless love in his eyes as he looked at her and reached for his hand, gently pulling him into the room.

How lucky was he to have the heart of this stunningly beautiful lady - this brave, courageous, loyal creature in battle, yet utterly feminine away from it, unafraid to show her love, tenderness and physical need for him, and wonderfully feisty.

God he was lucky indeed!

He kicked the door shut behind him and pulled her to him, plunging his mouth down on hers, the electricity between them almost enough to blow the rooms light bulbs out, such was the depth and force of their passion for each other.

He shrugged out of his jacket, her hands already unbuttoning his shirt, while he slipped her bathrobe off. Within seconds they were on the bed and everything in their world stopped as the pent up need for each other took hold.

Later, much later, Dempsey lay on his back with Harry on her side, cuddled into him, arm resting across his stomach, her tousled, blonde head lying comfortably on his chest as she listened to his steady breathing and beating heart.

She felt blessed to have this strong, devoted, passionate man's love and reflected on their time since they met three years ago.

Remembering how his brash arrogance and maverick attitude had driven her mad, she quietly giggled when recalling the best things about him.

Things that made her laugh and which slowly emerged as their relationship gelled and the gradually developing knowledge that he really cared for _her_ as well as her safety.

"What's funny sugar?" asked Dempsey, hearing the subtle little giggle.

She looked up at him.

"I was just remembering and thinking about us." she answered. "you know, someone once told me that love and hate were one of the same, because one took as much emotion and effort as the other. I think they were dead right."

"Yeah I guess." he murmured, sleepily. It wasn't much longer before she detected his breathing becoming ever deeper.

She glanced up at him, watching his face in sleep, then snuggled in closer.

"I love you." she whispered and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The shrill ringing of the telephone woke them both up.

Luckily it was on Harry's side.

Eyes still closed, she reached out for it, walking her fingers around the bedside table until she found it.

She lifted the receiver and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she murmured, still half asleep.

She sat bolt upright when Spikings voice came booming through the speaker.

"Makepeace!?" he shouted.

She held the handset away from her ear. God! why _does_ he have to be so damned loud!

"Yes?" she answered, calmly."good morning sir."

"Morning Sergeant." he replied, a little quieter."where's Elliot Ness?"

"Er... I presume you mean Dempsey sir. Erm in his room, I'd have thought. Why?" she asked, mouthing Spikings name to Dempsey and pointing to the phone.

He was nodding furiously, having leapt out of bed the instant he'd heard Spikings bellow and was half way across the room grabbing his clothes!

"Because I've been trying his 'phone and there's no answer!" said Spikings, sounding really hacked off.

"Oh erm - well, perhaps he's in the shower?"she suggested, watching with amusement as Dempsey hopped around the room, frantically putting his jeans and socks on.

She looked at her watch.

It had just turned six o'clock.

"It's very early sir." she said."are you in reception?" Dempsey paused, ready to make a dash for his room.

"No Makepeace, I'm still at home." he said."I wanted to make sure you two would be up and ready, bright eyed and bushy tailed. We'll be over in an hour with cars and disguises and some more information. We think we know how many accomplices Tortini has with him and I wanted to run the names past Dempsey. No matter, I'll do that when I see you both."

"Right you are sir." she replied, looking at Dempsey, shaking her head and pretending to wipe her brow."see you at seven then."

The 'phone clicked and the dialling tone buzzed in her ear.

She replaced the handset and looked at Dempsey, who, by now, was sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching the rest of his things.

"I presume you heard most of that." she said.

"Yeah." he said, nodding."guess I'd better get over to my room and shake it up a bit. Don't want the maid raisin' any eyebrows. See you in what? thirty minutes?"

"Ok," she agreed."just time for a quick bath."

"Sure you don't wanna join me in the shower, hon?" he asked, raising and lowering his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get out of here you sex mad lunatic!" she laughed, bundling him out of the door.

Half an hour later they were making their way down to the dining room.

The hotel day shift didn't start until six thirty, breakfast being served between seven thirty and ten o'clock, so they sat waiting for a pot of fresh coffee to be served by the night porter.

They were just finishing second cups when Spikings, Chas and Jamie, another team member, turned up, gathering chairs around their table and sitting down as if in conference. Chas was carrying two large bags and laid them on the floor next to him.

"Do you think it's safe to talk here, sir?" asked Harry, quietly."wouldn't it be better if we went up to Dempsey's room? More private?"

"Yes, good thinking Sergeant." agreed Spikings, "I presume you have no objections, Lieutenant?"

"Be my guests." he replied, waving them upstairs."you'll have to take me as you find me."

Spikings scanned his eyes around Dempsey's bedroom when they entered.

He'd made a damn good job of messing it all up.

Pillows askew, sheets crumpled up, bathroom light still burning bright, towels lying disguarded on the floor, curtains only half open.

Harry stared at him, a faint smirk around her lips - he winked.

"Good God! It looks as if a Claymore's gone off!" remarked Spikings."either that or you've had an orgy in here!"

Chas and Jamie grinned, suppressing the urge to laugh out loud.

"Neither, boss." he said, brightly, adding." sorry you couldn't reach me earlier, must've been in the shower."

Spikings scowled at them all, glancing at Harry too, who kept her expression neutral and impassive.

She wondered if he suspected something was going on with her and James, but he hadn't any proof and anyway, he certainly wouldn't be backward in coming forward if he considered it was compromising their abilities to be effective in their work.

"Right, down to business." said Spikings."We've traced the car that tailed you. It's a Mini Cooper, colour black, registered two years ago and it was reported missing from an address near Durham at 4.30 pm the day before yesterday. That's in an area with CCTV and, as luck would have it, the theft was picked up on camera. I've brought some stills with me."

He handed copies of the photo's to Dempsey.

"Recognise any of them?" he asked.

Dempsey studied them closely.

"Yeah," he said, pointing." that's Tortini and the big one is Mike Juliano. He's unmistakeable. But the other guy I can't put a name to just yet."

"Gino Cellini." said Spikings. "that's who he is."

"Yeah that's right." agreed Dempsey,"those three have been in cahoots with each all their lives. I remember 'em now. They were never high up in Giradino's mob but they're still killers, all three of 'em."

He passed the photo's over to Harry.

"Why are none of them in disguise?"she pondered."you'd think, being pro's, they would have wanted to hide their true identities."

"It's a good point." chipped in Chas."but they could be thinking that once they're in the big city, and in disguise, they'll be invisible."

"Tortini's the clever one." said Dempsey."Cellini and Juliano are just there for back up'd my guess. Cellini's a knife freak and Juliano makes up for a lack of brains with muscles. He's got fists as big as hams and a pretty deadly punch."

"Hmm, not so clever as to be caught on CCTV, are they?"mused Harry and glancing at Dempsey continued."and I wonder why they stole a Mini. I mean they're Americans. You'd think a Mini would be like a toy car to them."

"Easy to steal. Available at the time." suggested Spikings."I expect they've dumped it by now anyway. I've put out requests that we're given details of every vehicle reported stolen in London since midnight last night. At least that might give you a clue if you suddenly pick up an unexpected tail. Being a Yank, Dempsey, what type of vehicle do you think they'd go for?"

"Difficult to say, Chief."he replied." But seein' as most cars stolen are expensive ones, I guess we scan those lists for run of the mill stuff. Tortini'll wanna blend in."

"Ok, we'll give you breakdowns of all the ordinary makes and models as we receive them." assured Spikings, continuing,"now, we're watching your home Sergeant and your apartment Dempsey, so if anything turns up that looks suspicious we'll let you know."

They nodded.

"So wadda _we_ do in the meantime Chief?" asked Dempsey.

"You both sit tight today."he replied."give us time to draw up a list of stolen vehicles. At least then we'll all know what to watch out for. There's nothing to stop you putting out feelers to any snouts you have - you know, see if they've heard anything that might be helpful. You can make use of the phones in your rooms for that."

Harry knew instantly that sitting around was going to frustrate Dempsey no end.

He doesn't know _how to sit tight and wait!,_ she thought.

All his life he's been pro-active not reactive.

She looked over at him, catching his eye.

He returned her gaze.

The look on his face told her he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Now," continued Spikings,"your replacement cars are outside in the car park. I suggest you stick together and use just one. The other can be a back-up."

"What are they?" asked Dempsey.

Chas replied.

"One is a Ford Sierra RS 500 Cosworth. Very fast. The other is a Peugeot 205 GTI, quite quick too."

"I guess we'll go for the Ford." said Dempsey."Incidentally Chief, did you all drive here in convoy?"

"No Lieutenant."said Spikings, irritated,"of course not! what the hell do you take us for!"

"Okay okay, sorry." said Dempsey holding his hands up."guess you all know for sure you weren't tailed then."

Chas and Jamie nodded.

"For your information Dempsey," said Spikings, looking daggers at him."Chas and Jamie collected the cars yesterday at varying times, took them home and drove here separately.

Then pointing to the two bags Chas had carried in with him he said."In there are various disguises. You can busy yourselves sorting them out. Any further questions?"

"No, I think we've covered as much as we can for the present, thank you sir." said Harry.

"Right, we'll leave you to it." he replied,"Stay in touch."

With that, Chas gave them two sets of car keys and left with the others.

"Jeez!"gasped Dempsey, after they'd gone."we gotta sit on our butts twiddlin' our friggin thumbs all day!"

Harry strolled over and put an arm round his waste.

"Yes I know, James." she consoled. "but it's only for today. There are three killers out there gunning for our lives and we've no idea exactly where they are right now. We've got to be patient. Something will turn up. It always does. We'll put some feelers out today as Spikings suggested"

"Yeah, guess you're right, angel."

"And really, they can't be _that _clever." she said." I mean, they've been caught stealing a car on CCTV for goodness sake. Tortini's visited Myra in plain sight. Doesn't that tell you anything about their state of mind?"

"Yeah, right again honey," said Dempsey, pulling her close.

He looked into her captivating blue eyes."What would I do without you?"

"I don't know." she said, gazing up at him and smiling."what would you do without me?"

"I dunno princess." he said,"but I couldn't handle it if you got hurt. Why don't you go stay with your father for a few days. You'd be outta the danger zone, much safer."

"What the hell are you saying Dempsey?" she cried, anger flashing in her eyes."I'm your bloody partner for Gods sake! My place is by your side! We're going to fight this just like we've fought all those damned villains in the past - together! You and me! Christ! this has really bloody got to you, hasn't it!?"

Dempsey was startled. Harry hardly ever swore but now she'd belted out several expletives.

"Look," she continued in calmer tones."I love you very, very much and I don't know how _I_ would cope if anything happened to you. These deep feelings we have for each other have changed the landscape of our lives. But those feelings have always been there, we've just never admitted them to each other until a few weeks ago. Nothings changed in the job we do and love doing. So, come on darling. Get a grip. Where's my knight, my guardian angel?"

"Huh."he shrugged."funny ain't it?"

"What is?"

"Only yesterday you were bawlin' yer eyes out 'cos you had that vision again. And now I'm gettin' jittery!"

They looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"God what a pair!" said Harry."come on let's see what's in those bags."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, just before we do, angel." said Dempsey, placing an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry. I dunno what I was thinkin' earlier 'bout you goin' to your fathers."

"James, let's forget all that." she said, covering his hand around her, with her own."we've exorcised it now, haven't we? This Tortini thing is the first major case to come up since we admitted our feelings for one another. And since _we_ are the targets it's all the more acute. It's only natural you want to hide me away but this lady's not for hiding, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Of course, I know." he replied."but, hell, I'm sorry I reminded you 'bout that Crazy Joe thing too. It was stoopid of me seeing as how it hit you yesterday."

"Yes, it was." she chided."but look, I'm burying that deeper and deeper. I may never be able to burn that dreadful image out of my mind completely - how can I? But, it's under control, put it that way."

He hugged her close to him.

She put her arms around him, turned her head and rested it under his chin, closing her eyes as he stroked her hair.

"God, how I love you." she murmured. They stood quietly, savouring the moment.

The peace was suddenly shattered by the ringing of Dempsey's bedside 'phone.

They both walked over to it, Dempsey answering.

"DEMPSEY?" boomed Spikings.

"Yo Chief!" he answered.

"It's YES SIR! not YO CHIEF!" Spikings yelled,"bloody yanks!"

"Sorry chief, I mean - sir."he grinned, winking at Harry. "wassup!

She put her head next to Dempsey's to listen, stifling a laugh as an audible sigh the other end was expelled at the "wassup"

"Things are starting to move and move fast." said Spikings."first of all, Cellini was spotted lurking around Harry's house earlier. He was confronted by two of our lads, Tony and Andy but in the scuffle that broke out, Tony was stabbed. He's in hospital but out of danger. Anyway, Andy nailed him! He's in custody as we speak. We can assume your place is being staked out by that other gorilla, but he's not been seen yet."

"That's just great! Juliano shouldn't be difficult to spot." Dempsey replied."he's hardly a small guy. What else is new?"

"More good news I think you'll find." Spikings continued,"we've received some intelligence from your friends in the NYPD."

"Oh yeah?" said Dempsey. Harry was all ears, excited, she couldn't believe all this.

"Yes," continued Spikings."it's looking highly likely that Tortini and his chums are working alone. Since both Raphael and Myra Giradino are behind bars for a long time, it seems the new Don isn't much interested in seeking vengeance for their convictions. He's obviously got bigger fish to fry."

Hey that's great too!" said Dempsey."at least we don't have to worry about the Mafia throwing all their weight behind these muppets. It looks like this is a personal vendetta of Tortini's for having Myra banged up."

"Exactly Lieutenant."agreed Spikings."so look. I know you two are busting to get on with this but I want you to stay quiet for a few hours longer. I'm confident we'll nab Juliano soon then all you've got to worry about is Tortini. Discuss it in advance with Harry, whilst you're out of sight, as to what your next move should be once we get him."

"You got it Chief!"

"SIR!" bellowed Spikings, clearly exasperated."oh, what's the use."

"Er - any news on the Mini? And cars stolen recently?"asked Dempsey, attempting to diffuse Spikings ever growing anger.

"Ah yes," said Spikings."the Mini was found abandoned down a side street in Kensington of all places. It's been dusted for prints but it looks as though it's been wiped clean. Not that it would have helped, seeing as we know whose hands it's been in. We've been trawling through lists of stolen cars but so far they've all been Bentley's, Jaguars, Porsches etcetera. So, as you said - and it pains me to admit it - anything ordinary is going to stick out like a sore thumb. I'll be in touch."

And with that the 'phone went dead.

"Well angel" he said, turning to look at her."Seems you were right. Things do have a habit of turning up."

He glanced over at the two bags.

"I don't think we're gonna need those after all." he said.

"No." agreed Harry, the telepathic connection between them kicking in."because if we're only going to have Tortini to worry about, we need to flush him out into the open."

"Correct." agreed Dempsey."say, why don't we go get some food and coffee and talk about this."

She didn't answer, she was deep in thought.

"Harry? Hello? anybody at home?"asked Dempsey, tapping her forehead gently and studying her intense but beautiful face.

"What?" she said, looking at him but clearly a world away.

"Food? coffee?" he repeated.

"Oh yes, yes." she answered."yes, good idea. Let's go."

They wandered down to the dining room. It was 9.45, so they were just in time to order some breakfast, Dempsey going for a full English, Harry a simple omelette. The obligatory pot of fresh coffee accompanied their order.

When it arrived some ten minutes later, Dempsey began eating, Harry the opposite.

She just pushed her food around the plate. They remained silent for a while.

"I know what you're thinkin' Harry," Dempsey suddenly said, halfway through his meal.

She looked over at him, eyebrows raised but still staying silent.

"You're goin' to suggest you act as bait, ain't ya." he said."well you ain't gonna do that, honey. No way. I won't let ya. You gotten away with it one time, just. I thought I'd lost you forever that night. You ain't goin' through that again, angel."

Harry's heart melted just then, in the same way it had when he'd been adamant she didn't meet Staples, the Thriller Killer, which is what he was referring to.

She studied his face, her eyes betraying her deep love for him. They really were the window to her soul.

She had known this would be his likely reaction, it was what had been occupying her mind for the past twenty-five minutes or so.

But she'd thought it through and took a deep breath, her eyes now mirroring the tough words of love she would have to expel.

"Listen Dempsey." she said, raising her hand as if halting traffic when he opened his mouth to interrupt."I don't particularly want to go through that, or put you through that, again either. But _this is our job._ This is what we do. One, or both of us, are always going to be facing danger, it comes with the territory. We've _chosen_ this path. Remember what Joyce said to me? With me beside you, you have a better chance of staying alive? Well that cuts _both_ ways."

Dempsey pushed his plate away, the breakfast half eaten. He'd suddenly lost his appetite and took a swig of coffee.

He knew she was right.

He had to come to terms with the fact that if he wanted to continue doing the work he enjoyed, and with Harry by his side whilst he was doing it, he was going to have push to the back of his mind, the fact that he loved her so much.

Admitting it to each other had changed the dynamics of their relationship where their jobs were concerned.

Somehow it had been easier before when they'd kept it under wraps. He didn't know why - it was just that way.

"Ok Harry." he said, finally."if and when Juliano is caught, we'll let Spikings into our plan. No point right now, I doubt he'd go along with it anyway."

She reached across the table and held his hand, her beautiful blue, but now concerned, eyes trained on his.

"We'll nail this chump, you and I." she said, beginning to tremble as his touch sent a hot flush to her cheeks.

Her eyes softened, her face glowed, their thoughts fused and without saying another word, they quietly returned to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What am I to do with you, Mister Dempsey?" sighed Harry, an hour or so later, as she buttoned up her silk blouse.

"Why, whatever do you mean, me' darlin'?" replied Dempsey, faking an Irish accent as he pulled up his jeans.

"We should have been working the 'phones and talking to contacts, not rolling around in the hay!" she replied, with an expression on her still flushed face that said the exact opposite!

"Regrets?" he asked, playfully, noting her glowing cheeks, his eyes smiling under eyebrows raised.

"As if!" she replied, leaning into him and looking up into his brown eyes, then pulling his head lower so she could kiss his mouth.

She let go of him and looked up into his face once more.

."What are we going to do if Juliano isn't caught today?"

"We bounce our plan off Spikings anyway and see what he says." Dempsey replied.

"That's not like you Dempsey." said Harry,"since when have you ever gone along with anything Spikings wants?"

"Because if you're gonna be the bait, I wanna know we've got every single one of the team on board to nail that sonofabitch Tortini, before he gets anywhere near you! You ain't gonna risk your life any more than you need to, honey!"

She put her arms round his neck.

"Looks like my knights got his mojo back." she said, smiling.

"Damned right, angel!" confirmed Dempsey."we're gonna pin this bozo to the wall or get him extradicted back to the US. Either way, he's goin' down, baby."

As the afternoon rolled by, so Dempsey grew more impatient.

They'd been on the 'phone for several hours contacting various narks, finks and blabbermouths, taking it in turns to ring but hadn't got anywhere.

There had been little point in Dempsey de-camping to his room, they needed to be together to discuss anything that the other may discover.

But no-one claimed to have heard even the slightest whisper.

"I ain't surprised." he said. "these squealers need incentives to start singin' like canaries and they ain't gonna snitch unless we're face to face with 'em."

And Harry knew his "incentives" of old - if a snout didn't start talking, Dempsey's "face to face" meant he'd have him stretched on his toes up against a wall with one hand round his throat and the other with his Magnum in his ear!

"You know honey?" he said. "if Spikings doesn't come through on Juliano soon, we may have to think about those disguises after all."

As per usual, Harry was tuned into his wavelength and knew instantly what he meant.

"Yes, I know." she agreed. "me acting as bait for Tortini we can handle, but it'd be more than doubly dangerous with that big monster loose."

"And another thing." he said, as he started pacing round the room. "they've had that Cellini creep banged up all day. Has no-one put the heat on that guy? He knows where the others are hidin' out. I tell you Harry, if somethin' don't happen soon I'm gonna go nuts!"

In the early hours of that morning Bobby and Mikey had taken the Mini out specifically to dump it and steal another car.

Although they had an A-Z of London, with Mikey "navigating" it wasn't long before they were lost.

They ended up in Kensington and not the cleverest of places to be driving about in a stolen car, given the usual high police presence in the heart of Englands capital city.

Bobby knew exactly what they needed though, so when he saw a sad looking Ford Cortina, parked half on the road, half on the pavement, down a quiet side street he stopped the Mini and strolled over to it.

Looking over the car, the first thing he noticed were its number plates.

They were different to the ones on the Mini and all the other plates he'd seen on British cars.

It had seen better days too.

Painted in faded, sun damaged red, the roof colour, in particular, looking decidely pinkish under the neon lamp it was parked beneath and pretty much every panel was either scratched or dented.

What sealed it for Bobby though, was it's steering wheel.

It was on the left, just like the cars at home! This was a result!

The car belonged to a German lad, who'd recently landed a job with a major London BMW dealership as a trainee accountant.

There was no way he was going to pull up outside the premises in his knackered old Ford!

Anyway he'd been told he'd have the use of a BMW demonstrator so the Cortina was now surplus to requirements. Knowing he couldn't sell it, he'd decided to just park it up and leave it.

He doubted the authorities would spend much time, money or effort trying to trace its ownership, so would probably simply tow it away to be scrapped.

So he didn't report it stolen.

Having wiped the Mini's interior as clean as possible, Bobby dropped the keys down a nearby drain, just to be bloody-minded, and broke into the Cortina with ease.

Fusing the two necessary wires under the steering column to start it up, something he'd done a million times in the States, they were soon on their way and, miraculously, found themselves on a familiar road that led back to the pub.

Now, having grabbed some sleep, it was ten o'clock and they were hunched up at their usual table, drinking beer and, in low tones, disgussing Gino.

" Can we spring him?" Mikey was asking.

" 'Course we can't spring him, you clown!" hissed Bobby, stabbing his cigarette out in an already overflowing ashtray. "this is London, meathead! We ain't got any back up over here and no-one's innerested back home in what we're doin'"

"Waddabout the limey what owns this place - er, Charlie?" asked Mikey.

"Waddabout him?"

"Can he help? Yer know, with back up?"

Bobby glared at him, his black eyes getting blacker as his temper began to fizz.

"Doncha think I've already spoke to him!?" he muttered, harshly."Get it through that mush ya call a brain. We're on our own!"

"Ok ok Bobby." said Mikey." I geddit. Stay cool. So wadder we do now?."

"I'm workin' on it, I'm workin' on it." he repeated, snatching up his packet of cigarettes.."there's no point you goin' back to Dempsey's place. The cops'll be all around it. We gotta stick togedder now."

He lit his Marlboro, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs before blowing it first out of his mouth, then his nose.

"Listen, we filched that old jalopy so we got wheels." he said.

Mikey snorted. "Huh! yeah, some wagon!"

"It won't draw attention!" he hissed, "'an it won't be missed."

"Someone might miss it - like it's owner!" Mikey countered.

"Shaddup!" scowled Bobby." no-one's gonna notice us, that's the thing! Listen, those two mothers 've gotta surface sometime, they can't stay outta sight forever."

"Yeah". agreed Mikey. "so?"

"So, they gotta go home at some point, yeah?" he suggested."ya know what broads are like. Need their stuff don't they, yer know make-up, sprays, all that kinda crap."

"Yeah." agreed Mikey, again. "so?"

Bobby looked at him. "So, you dumbass! we stake our her place again!"

"But won't the cops be watchin'?" asked Mikey.

"We'll just have to be exra careful, huh?" he smiled, lighting another cigarette and taking a long swig of beer.

Of course, it was perhaps natural that Bobby should expect Harry would miss the comforts of home and want to return there soon. Little did he know that, even though she was aristocracy, she could rough it with the best of them.

It was late afternoon, the suns shadows were gradually lengthening as evening approached and Dempsey was at the end of his patience.

He stood next to the bed, grabbed the telephone and dialled SI-10.

Chas answered. "Oh, hi Dempsey, how's things?"

"I'm frustrated as hell!" he said, his tone sharp.

"I'm not surprised," said Chas."I would be too, stuck in a hotel room with Harry Makepeace all day - you know - you can look, but don't touch!"

Huh, little do you know, sucker! thought Dempsey.

"Yeah, very good Chas." he said, his facetious tone not lost the colleague.

Her began firing questions."What's happenin'? You got Juliano yet? An' what the hell you doin' with Cellini? Anyone get any info outta that numpty? And the cars - what's the lowdown on the stolen wheels? Come on Chas, gimme somethin' will ya!"

"I'm sorry, Dempsey." replied Chas." but I can't give you anything right now. No we haven't seen hide nor hair of Juliano since we nabbed Cellini. As for him, he's not speaking until he gets a lawyer and nothings come up on likely cars. Everything stolen has been the expensive stuff. Any luck with your snouts?"

"Nah. Spikings there?" he asked.

"No, not right now. Do you want to speak to him?" asked Chas.

"Well I wouldn't be askin' otherwise, pal, now would I?"

"You are wound up!" chuckled Chas, unperturbed by Dempsey's mood. "I'll tell him you called."

"Yeah, you do that!" said Dempsey and slammed the receiver back on its base.

Harry had been sat on the bed next to him, watching this performance. She'd been expecting Dempsey to blow, a head of steam had been building up all afternoon.

"Happier now, darling?" she cooed, looking up at him.

"Goddam it Harry! don't you start!" he cried, running his hand through his hair."We gotta do somethin'!"

She snatched his hand and pulled him down beside her.

"Look James." she said, softly."I know, all too well, that sitting around isn't your thing. But, right here, right now, we don't have a choice. Not least until we've spoken to Spikings. Let's go and have some dinner. Neither of us have eaten since breakfast and then only a few mouthfuls. What do you say?"

"You know somethin' Harry?" he said, gripping her hand a little tighter."If it weren't for you I'd be out there, gun blazin' away and probably get my head blown off."

"Yes, I know." she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Having finished their evening meal, James and Harry left the table and walked through to the hotel lounge, where coffee and liqueurs were available.

Male heads swung in their direction, their eyes transfixed on Harry as she strolled into the room gracefully, her arm linked through Dempsey's, and watched as she settled into a comfortable armchair.

If Dempsey were a peacock, the fan-like spread of his tail feathers would be spectacular, such was his pride at having this beauty by his side with eyes for no-one but him.

He sat down in the accompanying chair, aware too of various female glances lasering into him.

Deciding against any alcohol, they ordered a pot of coffee which was served to an oval yew coffee table, positioned between them.

Dempsey had calmed down somewhat, all thanks to Harry's settling influence, but he was still itching to get on with flushing out the two hoods from New York.

Over dinner, she'd steered the conversation away from the subject, if anything to give them some light relief, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he'd bring it up again.

As she poured out their coffees, she waited for the inevitable.

"Listen Harry, we're gonna sort out a cuppla those disguises. Tonight."

"And do what exactly?" she asked, looking up from her task at him, eyebrows raised, a little intrigued.

"Turn the tables back in our favour." he replied. "look, those two bums know of three places we might go, my place, your place or SI-10. But we have no idea where they're hidin' out."

"And Cellini does." she finished for him, as she placed the coffee pot on the table and pushed his cup towards him, "I suppose you want to get at him."

"You got it!" he said, taking a sip.

"Spikings might not go for that." she warned.

"Spikings ain't gonna know 'till its too late." he answered.

"What - do - you - mean?" she asked, slowly, cautiously.

"Cos we're goin' in tonight." he said.

"What, we're going to break into our own offices?" she said, unable to keep the incredulity out of her voice. "And how do you know Cellini's still there?"

"One : We ain't actually breakin' in, Harry." he replied. " Come on! we've got pass keys remember?

Harry nodded. "Ok accepted. And two?" she ventured, going along with him.

"And two," continued Dempsey. "Spikings ain't lettin' anyone take Cellini anywhere 'til he's got some info out of him. An' you and I both know Cellini will be answerin' 'no comment' to every question - an' that ain't gonna happen 'till his attorney's next to him. It could take friggin' days!"

Harry steadied her gaze at him, sipping her coffee, saying nothing. Dempsey went on.

"Spikings'll have him locked away in one of the holdin' cells in the basement. If I can get my hands on that little runt, I guarantee he'll start spillin' the beans!"

Harry was in little doubt about that!

She'd always hated Dempsey's violent methods in extracting information but the juxtaposition was that it had usually succeeded in speeding things up.

"So why do you need me there?" she asked, finishing her drink and refreshing her cup.

"Come on, princess!" said Dempsey, "I ain't leavin' you on yer own for a second. I don't care how safe you may be in this place. And anyhow, once we know where Beavis and Butt-head are, we can get after' em. An' the disguises'll help keep us incognito. You turn too many heads as you are, honey, just look around you!"

Harry couldn't surpress a smile. Since puberty she'd been aware of the impact she makes on the opposite sex. But she never flaunted it, why would she?

"You aren't so invisible either, darling," she countered. "certain female eyes have focussed on you since we walked in here."

"Yeah, well." he said, slightly embarrassed but nevertheless pleased she'd noticed. "anyway, are you with me on this?"

"Ok," she said. "I do agree we aren't going to get anywhere sitting around here for days on end. We've never been reactive, have we, always pro-active."

They finished their coffees and went up to Dempsey's room, the same heads watching them leave the lounge as those who'd seen them arrive.

After they'd left, a swarthy looking man in his fifties got up, left the group with whom he was drinking and went to the hotel desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the receptionist, a pretty girl in her twenties.

"Yeah." he said, unsmiling. "You gotta 'phone I can use?"

"Yes sir," she answered politely, instantly taking a dislike to him, but pointing behind him. "We have a booth just over there to your right."

The man turned on his heel and walked over to what could only be described as an imitation red 'phone box. He stepped in, let the door swing shut behind him and dialled a number.

"Yeah." came a grunt the other end.

"Charlie?" said the man.

"Yeah? who wants 'im?" came the gruff reply.

"It's me, Billy."

"Billy. What d'you want mate?" Charles asked.

"You know the other day you were showin' me a photo of a blonde. Nice looking bird. Them yanks had asked you about her and some geezer? Whether you knew 'em or not?" he said.

"Yeah. I didn't." came the reply." what of it."

"I've just seen 'em." said Billy.

Up in Dempsey's room, the contents of the bags, one labelled 'Dempsey', the other 'Makepeace', had been emptied onto corresponding twin beds.

There were all manner of disguises on display. Wigs of varying lengths, colours and styles including hair extensions and hair dye, shoes, trainers, jackets, ties, shirts, jeans, slacks, cords, one piece jump suits and even shorts.

In one pocket of Harry's bag, she found make-up, lipsticks, false nails and varnish for them in an array of colours, together with basic toiletries including sanitary towels. In another, there was a small box containing different coloured contact lenses and their solutions.

Both bags included fresh underwear.

"Mmm, they've thought of everything." she remarked, pleased she could put on a clean, fresh bra and panties.

Dempsey found a small tin and removed the top. Inside was a greyish black powder. Harry glanced over.

"What's that you've got there?" she enquired.

"Cordite." replied Dempsey.

"Cordite!" she said, moving to his side for a closer look. " what would you do with that other than explode it. It's basically gunpowder, isn't it?"

"It's an old trick." he said. "Ya swallow it an' after 'bout an hour and it makes ya skin go grey. Ages ya years. Trouble is, ya feel totally lousy for hours."

"I'm not surprised!" said Harry. "You're not going to use it, are you?"

"Hell no. I don't think I will!." he replied

An hour later they were finished and ready.

Harry had opted for an image that was as far removed from her natural look as is humanly possible.

She had to go opposite to blonde, so was now sporting a thick, luscious wig that extended to her shoulder blades in waves of long, black curls, interspersed, here and there, with auburn and light brown strands.

Her stunning blue eyes were now hidden behind hazel lenses, her face and hands several shades darker than normal, courtesy of layers of tan coloured make-up.

She'd painted her nails dark red to match her lipstick.

She completed her appearance with a plain white chiffon blouse, fairly low cut, and a long, summer style skirt in faded colours of the rainbow that stopped about six inches short of her ankles and covering a pair of mid brown cowboy boots.

To finish off she'd tied a pale yellow sash around her waist and replaced her pierced earrings with gold coloured hooped ones.

To anyone seeing her for the first time they could be forgiven for thinking she could be from Southern Europe or South America.

For his part, Dempsey also looked very different.

He'd pulled on a medium brown wig, the hair a little longer than his own and selected green contact lenses.

He wore a light blue, pinstriped collarless shirt, under a dark blue linen jacket, beige belted chino's and matching soft tread loafers.

They stood facing one other for a moment, studying each of the other's work.

"Happy?" asked Dempsey, looking her up and down.

"Yes. You?" she replied, liking his choice.

"Yep." he confirmed, glancing mischievously at her.

"What?" she asked, eyes narrowing, knowing something was coming.

"You wearing anythin' under that long skirt?"

"What!?" she replied, speechless for a moment, blushing." Of course I am, you unspeakable pervert! For gods sake, you're impossible!"

Dempsey was laughing at her embarrassment. "It's somethin' of a fantasy of mine, that's all. Turns me on like hell!"

"Yes, well, never mind all that." she replied, hiding the fact that she found it rather sexy too. "if, as or when you dig something out of Cellini, what then?"

"Well, we'll have to tell Spikings and get the team together as back up, before we go blasting our way in."

"My, my, you are playing this more by the book than ever before, aren't you." She remarked.

"Yeah angel, I am." he said, quietly, moving up close and looking into her eyes. "I've told ya, I'm not puttin' you in danger any more than's necessary. There were times in the past when, if I'd just stopped to think for a second, you wouldn't have been so exposed to havin' ya life snuffed out."

"Dempsey!"

"What now?" he said, alarmed at her reaction.

"Don't you see!" she said, grabbing both his hands in hers and pulling them to his sides, her eyes transfixed on his. "that's what gives you your edge - that, that maverick streak - that ability to think on your feet. It used to drive me to distraction and I used to discuss it with Freddy. But he told me that when he was working with the SOE in the war, it was the spies who had that same approach who were the most effective and successful - the ones that stood out as men amongst boys. That's when I started to realise you were something special."

"Harry I.." he began.

"No Dempsey!" she interrupted, placing her hand across his mouth. "haven't I proved to you by now that I can handle myself? I don't need a wet nurse. If I have to worry about you worrying about me, then we may as well kiss goodbye to this life, this job we both enjoy - despite the dangers. Now snap out of it! We've got work to do."

She removed her hand and kissed his mouth before he could respond, her eyes sending out a warning to him to back off and get on with things.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Okay." he agreed, gathering his composure. "I guess we oughtta go down separately. Might look a bit odd if we stroll out together lookin' like this, huh?"

She nodded.

"I'll go get the car started, you meet me there in five minutes."

"Right." she agreed.

Dempsey held her close, kissed her, let himself out of the door and walked to the lift, noting it was on the ground floor.

He pushed the button and waited.

It didn't move so he hit the button in quick succession.

Still it remained.

"Friggin' lifts!" he muttered, and decided on the stairs instead.

Reaching the hotel reception, he saw that, apart from the receptionist, it was quiet and made for the revolving entrance/exit, hearing the whirr of the lift as it finally responded to his demand of a minute or so earlier.

...

Bobby and Mikey were in their usual place in 'The Feathers' drinking beers and smoking, when Charlie, the owner and landlord, beckoned him over to the bar.

"Yeah Charlie?" Bobby said, leaning over.

"Those two coppers you're after." replied Charlie, quietly."they've been seen."

"Where!" asked Bobby, excitement rising.

"In The Windsor Hotel on the Edgeware Road." replied Charlie.

"They there now?" asked Bobby." You sure?".

"Yes son, they are." replied Charlie, irrititably. " I'm sure. I had a call from there not ten minutes ago."

"How'd we get there?" Bobby asked, then calling over to Mikey. "Hey, bring that A to Zee over here."

"I ain't got it with me, it's in the car," answered Mikey.

"Well go get it, assole!" yelled Bobby.

Five minutes later, after Charlie had trawled through the guide marking the route they should take with a red pen, the two of them had run out to the Cortina, started it up and with spinning rear wheels, screeched out onto the road.

They reached the hotel forty minutes later and swung into the car park, bringing the car to a halt near to the entrance.

Leaving it unlocked, they meandered into the lobby and up to the hotel desk.

"Good evening, gentlemen." said the receptionist, glancing at the imposing frame of Mikey. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah - er yes." said Bobby, assuming a friendly English accent. "I've got a message for one of your guests."

"Oh yes?" came the reply, "what's the name?"

"Makepeace. Harriet Makepeace." replied Bobby.

The receptionist opened the guest register and with her right finger, traced it down the list of residents.

"No." she said. "There's no-one of that name staying here I'm afraid, sir."

" Are you sure?" replied Bobby, his temper beginning to bubble. He checked himself. "Oh blast. I've got to get a very urgent message to her. About her father, you see. He's been injured in a fall and is fighting for his life in hospital near here."

"Oh my goodness." said the receptionist. "Are you certain she's supposed to be staying here?"

"Well yes." answered Bobby, thinking quickly. "you see I was the only person around at the time to help him and he asked me to find her. He gave me a photo of her - one moment."

He rummaged around in the rear pocket of his jeans and drew out his wallet. Opening it, he slid a picture of Harry out and gave it to the girl.

"Oh you mean Miss Winfield." she said. "Yes she's here. Room 414. One moment and I'll call her room, I don't think she's gone out at all."

She turned round to go over to the switchboard and punched out Harry's room number, turning back after a several seconds.

"She's...Oh." she stopped. The two men had disappeared.

Bobby and Mikey had quickly scooted round a corner near the lift, electing to use it rather than the stairs, since those were in the receptionists direct line of vision.

He punched the button, the doors sliding open immediately whereby they quickly stepped inside and pressed button marked 4.

The lift remained motionless. He pushed it again. Still it wouldn't move.

...

Dempsey had walked out of the hotel and made for the Cosworth, noticing a beat up old Ford parked near the door.

'Who in the hell would park that heap so it could be seen', he wondered, noticing the foreign number plates.

Huh, maybe that explains it, he thought.

He jumped into the car, started it up and waited for Harry.

Meanwhile Harry thought she heard her telephone ringing across the corridor in her room but chose to ignore it.

When the ringing started again she picked up Dempsey's 'phone and dialled 100 for reception.

"Hello?" she said. "this is Miss Winfield. Are you trying to call me at all?"

"Oh yes madam." came the reply. "Two gentlemen are here to see you urgently. They have some awful news regarding your father. He's had a fall and is in hospital near here."

Alarm bells rand loud in her ear.

Her father was in Monaco, enjoying the hospitality of Prince Albert.

"Where are the two men?" she asked.

"I don't know." came the reply. "They've disappeared."

"Quickly tell me, did you give them my room number?"

"Well I d did." she stuttered, now worried she'd done something terribly wrong

"How long ago?"

"A couple of minutes?" she answered.

Harry slammed the 'phone down and pulled her gun from the side pocket in her boot.

She went to the door and taking a deep breath, slowly opened it, quickly bobbing her head out and looking left and right.

The corridor was empty.

She ran to the fire exit and scampered down the metal steps, rushing over to the waiting car as soon as she hit the tarmac.

Dempsey saw her and leapt out.

"What's up!?" he yelled.

"They're here! In the hotel!" she yelled back.

"What!? Jeez! You cover the fire escape!" he instructed. "I'll go in the front!"

"Dempsey!" she shouted, "they know my room number!"

How in the hell had they been found? he wondered.

Still, he couldn't worry about that now.

He watched as Harry took up station under the fire exit and then ran over to the hotel entrance.

...

Bobby and Mikey looked at each other as the lift began to move, Bobby licking his lips, eyes wild and blazing.

Mikey knew that look.

God help that broad when he catches up with her, he thought.

"What about the guy - Dempsey?" asked Mikey."what if he shows up? He's gotta be around here someplace."

"You jus' keep your eyes open." said Bobby." An' make sure he sees plenty of stars. You got that? Anyways up, he's probably with her."

Mikey nodded furiously, opening and closing his huge fists.

The lift came to a halt.

"You got your gun ready?" said Bobby, drawing his from its place tucked into the back of his jeans.

Mikey did the same.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

The lift doors opened.

They froze.

A husband and wife were standing there waiting to enter.

When the woman saw the two guns she started screaming.

Thinking fast, the husband, spying the fire alarm next to the lift, smashed the glass with his fist, the deafening screech shattering the peace.

Bobby shot them both.

The two killers hurled themselves into the corridor and dashed for the fire exit, crashing through the door and onto the metal stairway.

Harry had heard the gunshots and assumed they involved Dempsey.

The fire alarms were wailing and deafening. The mayhem was added to by the sound of sirens coming closer.

She began climbing the stairs when all of a sudden a door flew open some way above her and the two gunmen stood there looking around, momentarily stationary.

When they looked down and saw her, Bobby was the first to fire, followed by Mikey.

Harry dived for cover, bullets pinging off the metalwork around her.

She darted her head out and let off a few rounds, gradually moving up the stairway bit by bit as she fired.

Bobby and Mikey, clambered upwards, eventually arriving on the gently domed roof.

They fired back, then rushed across the roof, leaping a six foot gap onto the roof of the building next door.

Dempsey meanwhile, upon entering the hotel, had also heard the original shots and wondered if Harry were involved.

He rocketed up the internal stairs to the fourth floor, skidding to a halt at the door that led out into the corridor.

He cautiously peered round, immediately seeing the two dead bodies lying by the lift doors, blood seeping into the deep carpet, and the fire exit doors slamming shut.

He hurtled down the hallway, stopping once more at the exit doors.

Immediately he heard the gunfire from the other side and knew, therefore, that Harry was in the midst of it.

Hearing the noise of fleeing footsteps moving upwards, he assumed, rightly, they were making for the roof.

Opening the door he swung his Magnum right and left and seeing no-one stepped out.

At that instant Harry came rushing up the stairs.

"They're on the roof." she panted.

Both of them began moving up the stairway, guns held out in front of them ready to fire at the slightest movement, but nothing came.

They reached the top and looked around.

It was empty.

Moments later they heard an engine start from below and the tortured sound of spinning tyres, followed by the scream of cylinders at the top of their rev range.

They put their guns away and stared at each other.

"So much for turning the tables back in our favour." said Harry, looking miserably at Dempsey.

"They may have won the battle, angel." he replied, pulling her to him. "but they sure as hell haven't won the war!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By now, pandemonium raged below them.

Three fire engines, two ambulances and half a dozen patrol cars had torn onto the car park, sirens wailing, their myriad of spinning roof lights throwing an eerie blue haze over the entire scene.

Although the combined din of the emergency service vehicles subsided once they'd all parked, the high pitched scream of the hotel fire alarms had added to the mayhem until, mercifully, they too, went silent.

A momentary, and blessed, hush followed.

By this time the residents, visitors and hotel staff had spilled out of the building and were milling around, muttering to each other.

Firemen, policemen and ambulance personnel had rushed into the premises and, minutes later, two stretchers were being hurriedly placed in the ambulances.

"Oh my God, James." whispered Harry. "did someone get shot!? I heard a lot of shooting but thought it was you and those other two trading bullets!"

"Yeah, 'fraid so angel." replied Dempsey, quietly. "Two people, a man and a woman, were lying outside the lift when I got to our floor, but there was no time to check 'em out."

"Are they dead, do you think?" she asked, looking up at him, deep concern on her face.

"Well, there was a lotta blood, put it that way." he replied, then changing the subject continued, "listen honey, we can't get involved in all this right now, we've got to stick to the plan and get to Cellini."

Harry looked daggers at him.

"Before we do anything else I want to find out how those two people are!" she said, angrily and headed off to the fire exit stairway, descending quickly.

Dempsey tried to argue there wasn't time, but he knew there was no stopping her when she was in this determined mood so, catching up, accompanied her as she approached a paramedic.

"Excuse me," she said, pointing to the two ambulances as they roared out of the car park, sirens screaming once more and roof lamps flashing. "can you tell me how those two people are?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked, looking her up and down and thinking how well this dusky lady spoke English.

She was about to get her ID out, when Dempsey grabbed her wrist to stop her.

She could have hit him!

"We're stayin' here, that's all." he said, "and we got to know them over a few drinks earlier."

The paramedic hesitated, then, thinking it couldn't do any harm, replied, " they're in a critical condition and have lost a lot of blood. But they are still alive - just. We'll do everything we can to save them."

Before Harry could ask any more questions, Dempsey said. " Yeah, we know you will. Thanks, much obliged." and grabbing her arm steered her quickly away.

"Don't say another word." he growled and marched her quickly to the car.

Once seated she spun round to look at him.

"Dempsey!" Her hazel eyes stared back at him, full of hurt and anger, then looked away.

"Harry, wait, just listen! Simmer down will ya!" he said, grabbing her hand again.

She snatched it away.

"Look honey, we've got to get to Cellini now! We've gotta find out where those bums are hidin' out. If we don't, we're gonna be sittin' targets again. There'll be time later to check on those two injured guys. But now our location has been breached, Spikings will move us someplace else - he's got this fixation that we ain't movin' on this 'till Cellini starts talkin' and that ain't a given right now."

Harry may be a feisty lady with a short fuse to match, but she also possessed the ability to be pragmatic when necessary.

She took his hand back and glanced at him again.

"I was just very concerned for those two innocent people who, through no fault of their own, may die. And you don't seem to care."

"Harry, I do care about 'em, 'course I do." he replied. " but if we're to stop other innocents dying we gotta get those two assole killers. Spikings'll get to hear about this pretty damn quick, hell, his sleep may be being disturbed right now. 'An he ain't gonna let me near Cellini!"

"Well he might _now_." suggested Harry.

"Wanna take the risk?" asked Dempsey."Now, how in the hell did we get rumbled?"

"I've absolutely no idea." she answered. "It can only be a coincidence of some sort. But what's done is done, so let's get on with it."

"You got it tiger!" he said, starting the car and, not wishing to draw attention, cruised out onto the main road, then, once fully out of sight, floored the throttle, unleashing the race tuned Cosworth power unit.

"Wow, this mother moves!" shouted Demspey as they fish tailed away, rear tyres scrabbling for grip.

Fifteen minutes later they parked up at the SI-10 offices. By now it was approaching midnight and the city was turning cold and silent.

"By the way Harry," said Dempsey." I know the car they're usin'. It's a beat up old Ford, red. They'd parked it right outside the hotel entrance. I don't see it anywhere, do you?"

"No I don't." she replied. "anyway my guess is they're licking their wounds right now back at wherever they're hiding."

"Yeah, you're probably right angel." he said. "Okay let's go."

They let themselves into the building using their swipe passes and made their way down to the basement where several cells were located. They heard the sound of music emanating from the small office where the guards were sitting and, having opened the gate that barred entry to the area, they strolled up to the office window and peered in.

Two uniformed officers sat at a small table playing cards.

Dempsey tapped on the glass, smiled and held up his ID when the two startled guards looked up at him. They jumped up and opened the door, stepping out to join Dempsey and staring at Harry in her all her finery.

"Evening guys." said Dempsey, brightly.

"Er - good evening sir," one of them replied, hands clasped behind his back and in a serious but feigned, posh accent continued. " And what are you doing here, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Harry stifled a giggle at the absurd formality, Dempsey just stared at him, momentarily speechless.

"We wanna talk to Gino Cellini. He's in one these cells." Dempsey said finally.

"Er - I'm afraid I can't do that without authorisation, sir." the copper announced.

"To hell with the red tape!" shouted Dempsey, suddenly, causing the officer to jump. "Listen bright eyes, two innocent people are lying near death in a hospital tonight and my partner an' I nearly joined 'em. An' it was that Cellini's dumbass pals who're responsible. Now I need to talk to that creep before anybody else gets killed. So you're gonna open his cell and let me in. Otherwise, I'll speak to the Commissioner about you an' you'll be lucky you ain't back beatin' leather on the streets! Get my drift?"

"Better do as he says Dave," said the other guard. "It's no skin off our nose. It's the middle of the night, nobody'll know."

Dave looked at Dempsey, then at Harry, then back to Dempsey again.

"Alright. You've got five minutes. Follow me."

"Thank you officer." smiled Harry, sweetly, wanting to add 'lead on MacDuff' but thinking better of it.

They arrived at a solid metal door whereby Dave rattled around with his bunch of keys, finally selecting the appropriate one and opened it, a bright light flooding the cell when the switch was flicked..

Dempsey and Harry walked in and shut the door behind them.

Gino Cellini was curled up on his bunk and looked round startled, his eyes blinking in the sudden brightness.

"Switch that goddam light out!" he shouted.

"Shut up and sit up!" said Dempsey, grabbing his collar and hauling him to a sitting position.

"Whaddya want!" asked Gino.

"Information sucker!" replied Dempsey.

"Go to hell!" replied Gino, " I ain't sayin' nothin' till my lawyers here."

Dempsey hadn't time to mess about with Harry playing good cop bad cop with him, so pulled his Magnum out, placed it against Gino's temple and cocked the hammer.

"You wouldn't dare!" sniggered Gino, "not here, not in this place."

"No, you're right dimebar. I wouldn't wanna mess up the walls with ya brains. There again, you ain't got no brains." and pressed the gun hard against his forehead.

"Huh! _do one_!" answered Gino, defiantly but still screwing up his eyes as if expecting the gun to fire.

"Tell you what," Dempsey continued." we'll play a little game I know."

He lifted his gun in Gino's face, opened it and let the six bullets drop into his hand. Then he refilled it, clearly with one bullet and spun the chamber.

Harry had seen this before and had nearly gone berserk at Dempsey, thinking it was a step too far at the time and the consequences that would follow.

But she knew now what was coming.

Nevertheless, she wanted to play along.

"Dempsey no!" she said, faking concern.

Gino's eyes suddenly looked frightened

"Wha...what ya gonna do?" he stuttered.

Dempsey held out his left hand and placed the barrel's end hard into his palm.

He paused and looked at Gino, then pulled the trigger.

There was a loud click and Gino jumped.

Dempsey then placed the barrel against Gino's groin and cocked the hammer once more.

"No!" screamed Gino.

Dempsey paused again, then pulled the trigger and the gun clicked.

Beads of sweat started forming on Gino's brow.

"Dempsey." said Harry." this has gone far enough."

"Shaddap!" said Dempsey, knowing Harry was playing along.

He, once again, put the gun to his palm, hesitated, then fired it.

Once again it clicked.

"A one in three chance now, bozo. Feelin' lucky?" he said, and pressed the Magnum into Gino's groin, this time a little harder.

Gina winced at the pain.

Dempsey cocked the hammer.

"Ok! ok! ok!." screamed Gino," waddya wanna know?!."

"Where's Tortini and Juliano hidin' out?" asked Dempsey, pressing the gun even harder into Gino'd nether regions. " I ain't messing Gino!"

"Th..the Feathers!" he yelled, shaking.

"Where? What is it? Hotel? Guest house? Pub? What!? shouted Dempsey.

"A..a p p .pub." stammered Gino.

"Where!"

"Old Kent Road?" he said, querying the name.

"I know where." said Harry.

Dempsey placed his hand on Gino's forehead and pushed him away. Gino looked up at him as Dempsey raised his gun and pointed to the roof.

He pulled the trigger once, then twice, then once again.

It clicked every time.

He opened his hand, palm facing Gino and, tucked in amongst two fingers, was the one bullet.

Gino began sobbing.

Dempsey and Harry knocked on the cell door, stepping out when Dave opened it.

"I think he needs a bit of T L C." remarked Dempsey, as he and Harry walked away.

Back in the car Harry said. "I hope you're not thinking of us blasting our way into the Feathers pub tonight, Dempsey."

"No princess, I'm not."

"Good, because I think we ought to return..."

Suddenly their radio burst into life. 'Charlie 5, come in, over."

Harry answered. "Charlie 5 receiving you, over."

"Sergeant?!" boomed the unmistakeable voice of Spikings. "Where in the hell are you?"

"Just been checking the area around our homes, sir." she lied, digging the hole deeper, "seeing as it's quiet, we might perhaps have spotted something."

She glanced at Dempsey and bit her lip, Dempsey grinning at her. She smacked his arm, playfully.

"I was not born a complete idiot, so don't treat me as one." Spikings shouted. "Is Wyatt Earp with you?"

"Yes he is, sir. Where are you?" she asked.

"At the hotel." came the stark reply. "I think you both should join me, don't you?"

"On our way, sir." she said, replacing the handset.

When they arrived back at The Windsor, the fire engines had gone and a solitary police car was just leaving. Spikings' Ford Granada was parked near the entrance.

"Well, you do make a fetching sight." he said, when they walked into the lobby. "perhaps you'd care to explain exactly what on earth has been going on here."

The hotel lounge was empty so they found a suitable corner and sat down. The night porter approached them and asked if he could get them anything. Spikings did the ordering and within minutes a pot of coffee arrived accompanied by three glasses of brandy.

Harry and Dempsey described the nights events, stopping short of visiting Cellini. That was going to be an explanantion all of its own.

"So you let them get away." chided Spikings.

"Come on Chief," retorted Dempsey. "They took us by complete surprise. If it hadn't been for Harry hearin' her 'phone ringin' she might not be here."

"Why, where were you?" asked Spikings.

Harry cursed Demspey under her breath.

"I was in Dempsey's room sir." she replied.

"You were in Dempsey's room," he repeated, studying her face. "Why Dempsey's room?"

"That's where the disguises were." she replied, innocence written across her face. "I changed in the bathroom, I needed the mirror for my make up - and Dempsey changed in the bedroom."

"I see," replied Spikings, looking from one to the other of them. "very cosy."

Aiming to deflect him from any more from this line of questioning, Dempsey thought it a good time to bring up the issue of their clandestine visit to Cellini.

To their complete surprise, he didn't fly off the handle, in fact quite the opposite.

"You beat me to it, Lieutenant." he said, "I got your message via Chas, who told me you were wound up like a spring and knowing Cellini wasn't going to talk, I was prepared to turn a blind eye - on this occasion - to your er, New York methods, shall we say."

Harry and Dempsey exchanged glances. No wonder he was a high ranking police officer, he knew just when to turn the taps off a little.

"I think it best we call it a night." he said." I will make sure Cellini's is kept in solitary. His brief will have to be stalled. Otherwise the next thing we know Tortini and Juliano will have got wind of you knowing where they are."

"It'd be an idea to get a cuppla guys to stake out the pub, Chief." suggested Dempsey, "I mean like right now. At least then we'll be on the front foot. I can give you a description of the car they're drivin' too and the reg number. It's foreign."

Spikings agreed.

"I'll call you, Dempsey, in the morning," said Spikings finally. " be sure you're not in the shower this time."

And with that he waved them goodbye.

Dempsey put his arm round Harry's waist as they made their way upstairs, Harry mirroring him.

"My place or yours?" he asked.

"Yours I think, seeing as Spikings will be calling you later."

Harry stopped off at her room to pick up some toiletries for the morning, while Dempsey carried on to his.

A few minutes later, she knocked on his door and stepped inside.

She'd removed her contact lenses and her blue eyes had mischief written right through them.

It wasn't the only thing she'd removed.

As he was taking off his jacket she called over to him.

" James? What was that you were saying about going commando?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the triple bedded family room of 'The Feathers', Bobby and Mikey were lying on their respective beds and arguing. They'd slept fitfully but only for a few hours and tetchiness had taken over.

"Why'd you shoot them two limeys, Bobby?" moaned Mikey. "I coulda punched their lights instead. Now we're gonna have all the cops in London lookin' for us!"

"THEY GOT IN THE WAY!" shouted Bobby, still tightly wound up over their faillure to avenge his jailed ex lover, Myra Giradino. "We'd got 'em in our sights! We were that close!" He held up his hand, forefinger and thumb fractions away from touching each other.

"Yeah but we're gonna have a heapa heat on us now, Bobby!" wailed Mikey. "An' that temper of yours is gonna get us killed!"

"SHADDAP!", screamed Bobby, his black eyes blazing. "JUST SHADDAP!"

"Ok, ok Bobby, lighten up will ya'!" consoled Mikey, conscious that arguing any more with his unpredictable buddy would get them nowhere. "We gotta get a new plan together, don't we?"

"Yeah." replied Bobby, his temper subsiding a little as he began to concentrate on what their next move should be.

"D ya' think they saw our wheels?" asked Mikey, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Dunno." answered Bobby, still lost in thought.

"You said we needed a fast ride after they lost our tail. I don't see that old clunker we got bein' any help in a chase."

"Will you shaddup moanin', Mikey?" answered Bobby, looking at his watch. "put the radio on, it's comin' up to the top of the hour. See if last night's made any bulletins."

He obeyed, clicking the dial through the only four channels available, getting only music.

"Just this rubbish, Bobby." said Mikey.

"Yeah bonehead. I know." replied Bobby, looking across at him and rolling his eyes. "news comes on at the _top of the hour."_

A minute or so later six pips emanated from the speaker, then :

"This is Radio 4. It's six o clock. Here is the news, read by John Timpson. 'Good morning. Mrs Thatcher will today..."

The two killers listened as the news droned on, bored with it all, until right at the end ..."and finally, two people, a man and his wife, are in hospital following a shooting last night at the Windsor Hotel on the Edgeware Road. They are in a critical condition and have undergone emergency surgery to bullet wounds sustained in the attack. They are currently on life support machines and doctors say it remains to be seen whether they will recover from their injuries. Their families have been notified. Details are sketchy as to what actually led to the their shooting. The hotel's receptionist reported seeing two men minutes before the shots were heard and has given descriptions to the police. All names have been withheld for security reasons. And that's the end..."

Mikey snapped the radio off.

"The cops have got our descriptions, Bobby."

"Yeah, thanks to that bimbo receptionist. You're gonna have to stay outta sight for a while."

"Why me an' not you?" asked Mikey, miserably.

"'Cos you're a big lummox." replied Bobby. "'An I can look different. I'll call on you when I need ya, don't worry. You'll get to have some fun."

He leapt off his bed, picked up a holdall and disppeared into the bathroom.

A few hours earlier a dark green Renault had quietly drawn up about a hundred yards from the pub, the two occupants settling in for a nights vigil. Now a grey Nissan Bluebird and beige VW Golf came into view from the opposite direction and coasted to a halt facing them another hundred yards or so beyond the pub.

Bright sunlight streaming through the window woke Dempsey up a little after dawn. He hadn't drawn the curtains the night before, his full attention had been demanded elsewhere. He smiled at the memory and lay there, on his back, staring at the ceiling.

His thoughts were on Harry, which wasn't unusual these days, seeing as she was pretty much the first thing that came into his mind every day.

During their first year together, although he wanted her the moment he saw her, the ice cool attitude towards him quelled any passion he felt and, to a great extent, actually turned him off.

However, he'd always sensed that under that frozen exterior, a fire was waiting to burst into flame again, a fire that had been cruelly snuffed out through a disastrous marriage betrayal.

But as the months progressed a deep trust had developed between them as their lives became inextricably linked through danger. As a result he became aware that the ice was thawing, until that fateful day when the vision that hit her of him lying dead from Crazy Joe Carters bullet, had chrystallized her feelings for him into deep love too.

Since then the fire had combusted into an energy he'd have thought beyond her a year or so ago. The night before had proved that!

He looked across at her still sleeping, lovely face and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She must have sensed his nearness for her eyes flicked open, and, with exquisite timing, she turned her head just enough so that his lips met with hers.

"Got yer!" she whispered, her eyes on his lips, then moving up to his face. She began to move into him when the telephone shattered the moment.

"Spikings!" they both said in unison.

"Yo! what's happenin!" he answered, winking at Harry, then holding the 'phone away, so she could hear the response.

"Good God Dempsey!" yelled Spikings. " do you have to be so...American!"

Harry dived under the covers, her giggling just audible. Thankfully, it was muffled enough for Spikings ears. Dempsey nudged her.

Spikings continued. "Andy and Jamie have been keeping watch over at 'The Feathers' since 1.30 am. The Cortina hasn't moved all morning. Other than a general report on last nights goings on at your hotel, we've placed a 'd' notice on the rest of it."

"Good, so what's the plan?" asked Dempsey.

"I want you and Makepeace to meet us there in an hour, that's six o'clock by my watch."

"Check." said Demspey, looking at his, as Harry's blonde head re-emerged next to him.

"I'll tell you more when you arrive." said Spikings, replacing his handset.

"You hear any of that whilst you were playin' submarines with the duvet?" asked Dempsey, looking down into the eyes that so blew him away.

"Yes, Spikings hardly speaks in whispers!" she answered.

An hour later, their Cosworth rolled to a halt behind Spikings. They got into the back of his Granada.

...

Charlie Dutton was playing away.

His wife was esconced at their Spanish villa in Estepona, near Marbella on the Costa del Sol and Frankie had taken the opportunity of spending time with his mistress, Katie, an exotic dancer in one of Soho's night clubs.

In the bedroom of the flat at the top of the building, she, a light sleeper, had woken at around 6 am.

A shaft of sunlight streaked through a gap in the curtains and had settled on Charlie's sleeping face. Not wanting him to wake up just yet, she slipped out of bed and wandered over to pull them closed, peeking through beforehand to look at what promised to be a warm late Spring day.

She stood transfixed as she watched six men silently run to various points around the building.

"Charlie, Charlie!" she called out. "Charlie wake up!"

He stirred, snorted then settled back into sleep.

She hurried to his bedside and began shaking him awake.

"Charlie! wake up for gods sake!" she pleaded.

He opened his eyes. "What d'ya want woman?"

"There's a lot of men runnin' around the place!" she said."What? what men?" he said irritably.

"I dunno who they are, Charlie." she replied. " but they're all over the gaff. Get up Charlie, they look like Old Bill."

Those two words galvanised him into action!

"What?! Old Bill?!" Where?"

"All around outside Charlie!" she repeated.

He leapt out of bed knowing pretty well why they were there. He knew it had nothing to do with him, or his paid contacts within the Met would have warned him the Firm was about to take a hit.

He pulled on a pair of trousers and quickly left the room, scooting downstairs and hammering on Bobby's door. Mikey answered.

"Yeah Charlie? Wassup? it's early."

"Old Bill." he said. "outside. Looks like they've got the place surrounded."

"Old Bill? Who's he Charlie?" asked Mikey, looking puzzled.

"Give me strength!" said Charlie, exasperated at Mikeys ignorance. "Police! Feds! Coppers! they're outside! Where's Bobby? Get him here now!"

At that moment Bobby emerged from the bathroom, but he didn't look like Bobby. His hair was now short and ash blonde, his eyes brown with matching eyebrows and he was sporting a moustache and sideburns. Even his nose was a different shape. Charlie was amazed at how different he looked.

"Whatsa matter?" asked Bobby.

"The Feds are outside!" said Mikey.

"What!? Jeez!"" said Bobby, looking disbelievingly at them both.

"Get yer bags and be quick about it." he told them.

They did as they were told.

"Right. Follow me." instructed Charlie and set off down the corridor, his two charges in tow. Shortly they came what looked like the end of the building - burst through the wall and you'd land in the garden.

Charlie stepped over to the corner and pressed his toe into the floor. Suddenly the entire wall slid aside, opening up a space big enough to take four grown men.

"Get in there, both of you!" he instructed. "and don't make a sound 'till I come and get yer."

He ran back down to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the flat.

"Katie!?" he yelled.

"What?!" came the reply, her head appearing at the top.

"Get down here into the family room and clean it up. Now!" he yelled. "And make it quick. There ain't any time!"

In the Granada, Spikings, Chas, Dempsey and Harry watched their six fellow detectives disperse to various vantage points around the pub.

"Right Chas, you get round the back. Dempsey? Makepeace? you're with me." said Spikings. " We'll go in through the front door."

"Any idea who owns this place, sir?" asked Harry, as they alighted the car.

"Yes, Charlie Dutton." he answered."He's been known to drive for Frankie Taylors mob."

"I've heard that name - Charlie Dutton." said Dempsey, racking his brain."Charlie Dutton."

"Yes, you probably have," said Spikings, " in his youth, he used to drive for Raphael Giradino."

"Yeah." said Dempsey, Charie's name clicking into place, "So that's why those two crazeballs are shacked up here. We shoulda made the connection, Chief."

"Hindsight's a wonderful thing, isn't it Lieutenant?" scowled Spikings. "Come on let's get to it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

With weapons at the ready, the four of them ran swiftly towards the building, Chas peeling off round the back, signalling the team to draw their guns.

The other three arrived at the pub's front door, upon which Spikings began hammering for all he was worth.

At first nothing happened, prompting the Chief Super to shout loudly at the top of his voice.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!"

Suddenly the rattling of a sash window could be heard above them, and looking up, they saw the face of Charlie Dutton peering down at them.

"What's all the commotion abaht!?" he shouted, then seeing Spikings. "Oh, it's you Mr Spikings. What you doin' 'ere on this lovely sunny mornin'?"

"Cut the bull, Charlie and let us in!" Spikings shouted up at him.

"What fer? It's still the middle of the night!"

"If you don't stop playing the funny man and open this door in the next five seconds, Charlie, we'll open it for you!" retorted the Chief.

"Alright , alright, keep yer bloody wig on!"

His head disappeared from sight. The entire team waited, poised for a sudden response from the two hitmen, who must, by now, be aware of what was happening and getting trigger happy.

"Katie! Katie!" said Charlie as loudly as he dare, as he made his way to the front door.

"Yes Charlie?" she said, appearing at his side.

" Are you done in the boys' room?"

"Yeah. It's tidy, looks like no-ones been in there."

"Good girl. Now get back to bed. You don't need to be involved in this any more."

"I 'ope you gonna make this up to me, Charlie" she said, coyly.

"Yeah, you'll get compensation. Now get upstairs," he answered, smacking her backside and watching as it wiggled it's way back to their bedroom, her naked buttocks fully visible under her short nightie.

'Damned right you will!' his thoughts interrupted by more battering on his front door.

Arriving at it, he noisedly pulled the top and bottom bolts back, flicked the catch and opened up.

Dempsey immediately pushed him up against the wall with his left arm as he entered, shoving his Magnum into his throat with his right.

"Where are they?" he demanded, angry eyes boring into the startled villain.

"Dempsey!" ordered Spikings. " leave him to me. You and Harry check the place over."

Dempsey hesitated, itching to inflict a little pain on this low life.

"Dempsey!" warned Spikings.

He lowered his gun reluctantly and, feeling Harry's gentle touch on his arm, looked at her. She nodded her head sideways towards the interior of the pub.

"Okay." he said and joined her as she disappeared into the pub proper.

Spikings moved up close to Charlie, their noses almost touching.

"As my Lieutenant asked," he said, quietly, looking him directly in the eyes. "where are they?"

"Where's who Mr Spikings?"

"Don't be a clever dick Charlie, you know who."

"I swear Mr Spikings, I 'aven't the foggiest idea what you're talkin' abaht."

"Three yanks. Hoods from New York. Friends of the Giradino's." said Spikings, "sent here to assassinate two of my operatives. Serious stuff Charlie."

"I...I dunno Mr Spikings, really I don't." he stammered. "I 'aven't seen any Yanks."

"You're lying Charlie," retorted Spikings, pointing through the open front door. "For starters, that's their car right out there."

"What car?" he asked.

"That sorry looking excuse just there," said Spikings, pointing again to the Cortina.

"Never seen it 'till now, Mr Spikings." replied Charlie. "maybe they dumped it 'ere sometime last night."

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," sighed Spikings, "we have one of them in custody and he's already told us where he's been staying, i.e. here! Now, we know you have history with Raphael Giradino. One of these yankee villains was Myra's lover, who two of my operatives put behind bars. They're here to avenge her, Charlie. And so far they've stabbed one of my detectives, attempted to kill two more and shot two innocent bystanders who, as we speak, are fighting for their lives in hospital. Now, unless you come clean, right now, I am going to charge you with aiding and abetting five attempted murders!"

"You can't make that stick!" yelled Charlie, "you ain't got no proof."

"Watch me!" responded Spikings.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Spikings eventually raising his eyebrows.

"Alright, alright." said Charlie, realising he was boxed in. "They _were_ here, but they've gone now. They just needed a place for one night."

"Is that right. So why is their car still here, eh?" asked Spikings, unwilling to believe a word of it.

"I dunno," lied Charlie. " Maybe they got a cab and 'ave picked up a motor somewhere else."

While this interrogation was going on, Harry and Dempsey, having searched every nook and cranny on the ground floor for hiding places, were now cautiously moving up the stairs to the landing.

There were two single bedrooms, two doubles en suite and the family room, also boasting an en-suite bathroom. A communal bathroom stood midway down the corridor.

"I got a feelin' 'bout this Harry," he said, his voice almost as low as a whisper.

"Yes me too." she agreed, her voice equally barely audible.

"It's too quiet." he said. "I'd have thought those two lizards would have come out blastin' by now. Somethin' sure ain't right."

They crept slowly along the corridor, stopping at each bedroom door, both hands on the guns held out in front of them.

Harry would slowly turn the door handle and push the door open, followed by Dempsey, who would step into the room quickly, ready to fire, his trained eyes everywhere at once.

They went through this same procedure with each room and their en-suites, together with the communal. All of them thoroughly checked out as clean.

Having reached the end of the corridor, they stood still.

On the other side of the false wall, Bobby and Mikey held their breath.

Suddenly there was movement above.

Dempsey looked at Harry and pointed to another set of stairs.

Sliding his back along the wall that led to the steps, weapon raised, he quickly peered round the corner, glancing up the staircase, noting a door at the top.

As nimble and silent as two cats hunting their prey, they quickly and silently climbed and paused outside the door.

They glanced at each other, then, on Dempsey's nod, both crashed through, immediately crouching and swinging their guns in several directions, hammers cocked.

Katie screamed at the sight of the weapons pointing directly at her. Harry kept hers levelled at Katie, while Dempsey scoured the entire flat, returning several minutes later.

He stared at Harry and shook his head. She lowered her gun.

"Who are you? " she asked Katie.

"I...I'm Katie. Ch.. Charlie's friend," she stuttered.

"Lucky Charlie." said Dempsey, taking in the sight of this busty girl in her baby blue nightie that just about covered her modesty.

Harry shot him a glance that was an incredible mix of jealousy, amusement and downright disgust! And, in the scheme of things, she wasn't sure which emotion was the worst!

She turned back to Katie.

"Where are they?" she asked, directly.

"Who?" replied Katie.

"Two American men." stated Harry, "they're staying here."

"Are they?" asked Katie. "I wouldn't know. I only got here late last night."

"If you're lying to us, sweety pie." said Dempsey. "You'll be in a heapa trouble."

'Not half as much if I grass them up' she thought, shivering at the memory of some of the things Charlie and his mates were capable of when dealing with traitors.

Harry studied her, then took a small leather pouch from her pocket and opening it, drew out a business card. She walked over to Katie and handed it to her.

"If you change your mind and want to talk freely, in private and in total confidence, just call that number and ask for me." she said, in a friendly 'you can trust me' way.

Katie peered down at the card, which simply had Harry's name and office telephone number printed on it. She looked back up at Harry and smiled, nodding slightly.

The two detectives exchanged glances then left and went to find Spikings downstairs.

"Charlie reckons they were here for just the one night and have scarpered." Spikings said, as they both joined him.

"We've blitzed the joint Chief." said Dempsey, " an' there ain't no sign of 'em anywhere."

Spikings glared at Charlie. "If I find out you've been lying to me Charlie boy, I'll have you behind bars quicker than you can say 'time gentlemen please'!"

Charlie remained insolently silent as Spikings turned on his heel and marched out.

Dempsey looked him straight in the eye and growled. "'An' if _I_ find you've been lyin' - I'll do a whole lot worse, pal."

A grin began to form around Charlie's mouth as he defiantly returned the stare, his eyes darting to Harry.

"He means it." she nodded, her eyes as hard as blue ice.

The grin faded, the defiance melted.

Meanwhile, Spikings had instructed Chas to check the grounds thoroughly with rest of the team, while he discussed the situation with Harry and Dempsey in the Granada.

"There's somethin' not right 'bout this Chief, " said Dempsey. " Harry and I both felt it. Those two nomarks have given us the slip again an' I can't figure out how just yet."

"What about you, Sergeant?" asked Spikings. "any thoughts?"

"Nothing, other that it looks as though we're back at square one, sir." Harry replied. "And I think the only way we're going to draw them out is by setting a trap."

Dempsey stiffened.

"What sort of trap Sergeant?" asked Spikings.

"With me as bait." said Harry.

Dempsey gritted his teeth and checked himself, the numerous discussions they'd had on the subject, all the words, enveloping his brain. They were like a burst dam, flooding into his head but only some kept repeating in his memory '_this is our job Dempsey, this is what we do!_"

Spikings broke his thoughts.

"And what do you think about that, Dempsey?" he asked.

Dempsey looked at Harry. Her eyes, the windows to her soul, once more said it all. 'I love you with all my heart, darling, but I'm not a porcelain doll. With you by my side I _know_ I'll be safe'.

He cleared his throat.

"Er well Chief, yeah it's a plan." he managed to say. "But so long as we minimise the danger to Harry, I guess it's gotta be third time lucky."

Spikings detected the reticence in him.

"Are you absolutely sure Lieutenant?" he asked, Dempsey acutely conscious that he was digging.

"Yeah, you know Harry's like a sister to me now, Chief." he said, hoping to divert any suspicion that, rather than love her like a sibling, he was actually _in love_ with her. " So it's only natural I wanna make sure she's okay in situations like this."

"That's settled then." said Spikings, satisfied. "Meet me at the office. When the lads have finished up here, we'll all put our heads together and come up with a plan."

Changing the subject quickly, Harry asked. "Is there any news on Tony's condition, sir? And those two poor people who got shot?"

"Tony is making a full and fast recovery." answered Spikings. "As for the other two, I believe they are still on life support. I'll get the latest back at SI-10, so I'll update you when we re-convene."

"Thank you sir, " replied Harry, " we'll see you shortly."

They returned to the Cosworth, Spikings driving himself away.

Chas came into view heading their way.

"We've checked everywhere." he said, through Dempsey's open car window. " No sign of them."

"Okay Chas," he replied. "But my nose is twitchin' and none of us are fully convinced they ain't shacked up in there somewhere. Be an idea to keep a watch to see who comes and goes. Have one of the cars turn back after y'all been seen leavin'."

"Ok, good idea." agreed Chas, "see you later."

They watched as he jumped into one of the three remaining cars, all of them roaring away up the road. Minutes later one of them re-appeared and parked.

"Are you alright, darling?" Harry said.

"Yeah princess, I'm fine." he replied, glancing over at her, noting her raised eyebrows, " well no, not fully. But I can handle it."

"I'm going to be fine." she said, her eyes searching his face as she held it in both her hands. "I've got you in my corner, haven't I?"

"Damn right, princess!" he said, starting the car.

"By the way," she said. "did you find Katie attractive?"

"Who? That little slapper in there?" he said, looking across at her and nodding towards the pub.

She mirrored his nodding, her expression blank.

He selected first gear and before giving it the beans, smiled at her and said. "Now who's bein' silly!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Having watched, from the front door of his pub, all the cars disperse, Charlie returned inside, and taking the stairs two at a time to the first floor, walked quickly to the corridor's end and the false wall.

Activating the hidden mechanism with his foot, the wall slid aside, revealing the two killers.

They stepped into the hallway.

"You can't stay 'ere any longer, lads." he announced. "The Old Bill might be back at any time. And this is a pub, we get all sorts in 'ere, so there's nothin' stopping undercover coppers minglin' with the regulars."

"So where we s'posed to go?" snarled Bobby, his mood black and his patience severely tested by being cooped up like an animal.

"Don't you take that attitude with me, son," Charlie warned him sharply, although still amazed at the transformation in his looks by way of his disguise. "I've just saved yer backside, an' nearly got meself roasted for aidin' and abettin' the attempted murders you've ballsed up!"

"Okay Charlie, yeah, thanks." said Mikey hurriedly, before Bobby could open his big mouth again. "What happens now?"

"I'm not gonna leave you high an' dry." replied Charlie, looking at each of them in turn as he spoke. "I've got contacts. I'll find yer both a new gaff and another motor. So stay outta sight in yer room 'till I've sorted it all out. Then yer on yer own. Understood?"

They both nodded, Bobby more imperceptively than his buddy.

"How'd they find us?" he asked, still struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Seems yer mate Gino's been singin' like a canary."

His face turned purple with rage and, despite the brown contact lenses, his eyes were blazing as he raised a tightly clenched fist and prepared to punch the wall.

It took the strength of Mikey to stop him.

"You need to control that temper of yours, boy." remarked Charlie. "It's gonna get you killed otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah." growled Bobby, his expression clearly indicating he'd heard it all before.

Holding it in check and just about keeping the anger out of his voice, he continued, " listen Charlie, I don't care what sorta place you get us to stay in, but we're gonna need speedy wheels. Those two mothers outran us last time and it ain't gonna happen again."

Charlie nodded. "Leave it to me." he assured them.

The Old Kent Road was busy at the best of times, but that was a boon to surveillance, because, rather than being in a quiet village, for instance, where everybody knew everyone else's business, undercover operatives could blend in much more surreptitiously.

'The Feathers' was flanked by an apartment block on one side and a parade of shops, including a cafe, on the other.

Opposite was a small, tree lined park with several benches scattered through it.

Having returned on Chas's orders and parked their grey Nissan on an inconspicuous side road, Josh and Terry, of SI-10, had waited until the morning traffic had thickened and then split up.

Josh had crossed the road and sat down in the park, ensuring he was furthest from the pub, but with a clear view of it through the trees.

After a while he saw a maroon Jaguar XJ6 emerge from the pub car park and radio'd his oppo.

Earlier, Terry had strolled over to a cafe, sat down, ordered a coffee and opened the newspaper he'd just bought from the shop next door.

He picked up the call from Josh and listened, his radio hidden behind the broadsheet.

He saw the car drive by, confirmed it was Charlie at the wheel and the fact it looked as though he was alone, but warned there was no telling if others were crouching unseen in it.

Josh acknowledged the reply, then made another call.

Five minutes later, a white 5 Series BMW patrol car with a wide red stripe running from nose to tail midway down its flanks, pulled in behind Charlie, roof lights spinning, siren blooping intermittently and with flashing headlamps, brought him to a halt.

Two uniformed officers approached the Jaguar and searched it thoroughly.

Satisfied, the coppers then let him go and radio'd back to Josh, confirming he was, indeed, the cars' only occupant.

Josh reported immediately into Chas back at base.

Spikings, Dempsey, Harry and the rest of the team were gathered together in a group in the main office, discussing the events of the morning's raid and brainstorming various ideas as to how to draw the hoods out, using Harry as bait.

Although in another life, Harry, given her stunning looks, could have graced the covers of 'Vogue', 'Harpers Bazaar' or any other of the worlds glossiest magazines, all the lads highly respected her for her grit and pluck, especially since she'd been teamed up with Dempsey.

Some of their successfully concluded assignments were becoming the stuff of legend within SI-10 and the entire team were determined that, if she was having to expose herself to acute danger in nabbing the two killers, then they must have her back covered at all times.

This was, naturally, of great comfort to her, but it was at times like this, all gathered in a group discussing her safety, when all Harry wanted to do was be next to Dempsey, her arm linked through his or her hand holding his hand, anything to be close and touching, the connection fuelling the confidence that his strength and protection gave her.

In fact, she knew now, that pretty much half way through their first ever job together, deep down, she'd recognised this connection but pride, caution and stubborness coupled with his apparent brash arrogance, had kept it locked up.

So, as in the past, here they were, sitting apart.

But now, since the barriers had been obliterated, they'd deliberately positioned themselves opposite each other, and were able to communicate their inner feelings to one another through their eyes - their unique telepathy doing the rest.

Chas had just taken the call from Josh.

"Dutton's gone out alone." he reported. "We've checked his car and he's definitely on his own."

"Hmmm, I wonder where he's off to." mused Spikings.

"Should we tail him, sir?" asked Chas.

"No." replied Spikings. "He's already been stopped. He'll expect a tail. Now there's something else that's relevant. Although I put a 'd' notice on the activities of the other night at the hotel, one thing did slip out into the media."

"What was that?" asked Dempsey.

"The receptionist gave descriptions of Tortini and Juliano to the police."

"So if they've been listening to the radio they'll know." remarked Harry, "and that means they're likely to be disguised from here on in."

"Well Tortinin will, that's for sure." said Dempsey, looking across at her. "But it won't be easy covering up that other ape!"

Suddenly Spikings office 'phone began ringing. He went to answer it.

"WHO'S THAT!" they heard him bellow upon answering. "Oh right, thank you for letting me know."

He returned to the meeting.

"That was the hospital. The couple who were shot have just died. Those two animals are now wanted for murder."

Harry caught her breath. This was the part of her job she hated - when innocent people died because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She could feel the emotion welling up, so excused herself for a moment.

Dempsey let her go.

He knew it would look a little suspicious if he suddenly followed her out since, although the team knew she was a compassionate girl, no-one felt the need to rush to her side.

Anyway, if she needed comforting later, he'd be there for her.

The meeting went quiet while they waited for her to return, which she did five minutes later, her eyes a little puffy.

Dempsey's heart went out to her.

She glanced at him in acknowledgement, her look said it all.

Once she'd taken her seat, Jamie offered an idea.

"What if one, or two of us, went to the pub pretending to be punters and took a sneaky look around the upstairs when no-one was looking. You know, catch them unawares like."

"Not a good idea, Jamie." responded Spikings. "For a start we aren't a hundred per cent certain they're there and even if they are, you can be sure the shooting would start. It's the weekend, so there could be people staying in the bedrooms and with a bar full downstairs, we'd be running the severe risk of adding to the body count of innocent bystanders. No, we need to isolate them."

The meeting continued well into late afternoon, by which time they'd finally come up with a plan.

. ...

Charlie got back to the pub a few minutes before he was due to open to the public.

Josh and Terry, who were still in their watching positions, noted his return.

As lunchtime approached, the car park began filling up rapidly with vehicles, one of which was a dark blue Audi 80 quattro.

The driver wandered into the pub, along with others, catching Charlie's eye when he approached the bar and ordered a pint of bitter.

Charlie had ensured that he, and not one of his bar staff, served the guy.

When the beer was delivered, he handed over payment, although it wasn't just coins he passed to Charlie - there were two sets of keys included too.

Charlie winked at him and quietly pocketed the keys. After an almost imperceptible nod, the driver found a vacant barstool and sat down to enjoy his drink.

Leaving it a few minutes and serving one or two more patrons, Charlie then slipped out the back of the bar and made his way to the family room, knocking the door three times.

Mikey answered.

"Oh, hello Charlie." he said, Bobby just staring over at them both.

"Right lads it's all sorted." Charlie said, "these are keys to a flat in Hackney. I've written down the address and directions on this piece of paper."

He handed the items over to Mikey, then continued, holding up a second set of keys.

"And these are to a motor. Its an Audi 80 quattro, so it's four wheel drive, handles great. It's also been breathed on, so it's got some grunt. It's in the car park, dark blue, reg number B394 ANC. It's not hot, so you got no worries on bein' stopped."

"Thanks Charlie." said Mikey.

Bobby then piped up.

"How d'you know this place ain't bein' watched, an' how d'you know you weren't tailed this mornin'?" he asked.

"In answer to the first, I don't." answered Charlie. " And in answer to the second, I've been in this game a long time, boy. I wasn't tailed. Now, the car came in along with a lot of others, the timing was deliberate. And if there's any filth in the bar, they wouldn't have seen anything suspicious. Trust me."

Bobby grunted. He trusted no-one, but he hadn't a choice right now.

Charlie continued. "My advice is to stay in here 'till closin' time, that'll be about three o'clock. That way you can leave with all the others. If Old Bill is out there watchin' he's not gonna cop sight of yer."

Sure enough, with Mikey lying across the back seat and Bobby in full disguise, the Audi slipped away unseen.

**N.B. Can I just thank everyone who's so kindly taken the trouble to send reviews and messages. They are much appreciated. Since I finally sorted out the chapters though, many posts have been lost and several new chapters have now been published. If you have the time and inclination please let me know your thoughts. Thank you. Avoncliffe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

When the meeting at SI-10 had been concluded and the plans finalised, Dempsey, accompanied by Jamie and Andy, drove back to 'The Windsor Hotel' in the Cosworth, Harry following in her white Ford Escort convertible.

Upon arriving, Dempsey handed its keys, along with those of the Peugeot 205GTi, to his two fellow detectives, who returned the cars to the SI-10 underground car park.

While Harry made her way to her room, Dempsey fetched the Mercedes 500SL from its hiding place in a lock up garage and parked in the hotel car park.

Then he, too, went to his room and collected the two bags containing their disguises. There was little else, seeing as he'd arrived with nothing.

As pre-arranged, he met Harry in the lobby and they swiftly exited without becoming waylaid by anyone who may have recognised them from their stay.

Mercifully, the hotel receptionist, who had identified Bobby and Mikey to the police, was on sick leave due to the trauma of that night and her replacement hadn't been recruited from an agency until the following morning.

Since SI-10 were settling the bill via credit transfer, there was no need to involve any of the hotel staff in their departure.

"We'd better get some provisions, angel." said Dempsey, as he walked with her to their cars. "I haven't seen my place for days seein' as I've been shackin' up with you, an' I don't think there's much in the fridge."

"What am I, some sort of floozy?" replied Harry, indignantly and with a hint of tetchiness.." You haven't been _shacking _up with me, Dempsey. Living with me, yes, but not _shacking up _with me!

"Shackin' up, livin' with, it's all the same to me, sweetheart."

"Well not to me." she replied. "There _is_ a difference for your information. You _shack_ up with a tart, you _live_ with the one you love."

"_An' if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with_. " he sang, bouncing on his toes and humming the rest of the Crosby, Stills and Nash hit.

He immediately backed off when he saw her face.

Harry's eyes were hard, filled with a mixture of anger and concern as she returned his gaze.

"Sorry honey." he said, reaching for her hand. "I guess you're worried. I was just tryin' to lighten the load, that's all."

"Well it's not working." she replied, a harsh edge to her voice and avoiding his hand.

He took a step closer and leaned in, gently holding her arms and pulling her to him, looking her in the eye and feeling the tension in her body as she attempted to resist him.

"Angel, angel. It's gonna go okay. Trust me." he said, softly, stepping back a little, but not releasing her. "I ain't gonna let _anythin' _ happen to you. Not to the love of my life."

Her beautiful eyes searched his face and softened.

She reached for his hand, and once finding it, held it tightly as if never wanting to let it go.

"I do trust you, darling. And I know you're trying to cheer me up." she answered, finally. "It's those two beasts I don't trust!"

His soft brown eyes creased into a smile. "Wanna love the one you're with?"

He felt her relax, all the tension subsiding, and leaned in once more, kissing her softly on the mouth. She responded with unmistakeable passion.

They jumped into their cars and accelerated away, Dempsey happy once more to have a big V8 under his right foot.

They stopped off at a large Marks and Spencer outlet where they bought a trolleyful of food, wine, spirits and champagne and then headed for his apartment.

Much later they lay together, legs entwined, Dempsey's arm round her shoulders, his hand stroking her hair, while she ran her fingernails back and forth across his chest.

She'd been quiet for a while.

"What you thinkin'?" he asked.

She rose up on one elbow and looked into his face, her hair falling across her brow.

"Do you think we can still handle this job?" she said.

"Wow! that's role reversal if ever I saw it, honey," he replied, brushing the hair away. "It's been me up 'till now with the worries and doubts."

"Yes, yes I know." she said. " I'm just being silly. Ignore me."

"I'd never do that, angel. Anyway, if Bob Wagner and Steph Powers can do it, we can!"

"That's Hart to Hart!" she replied, not sure whether he was being serious or not. "It's _fiction _!"

"Yeah I know." he said, shaking with laughter, "but they love each other don't they? an' they're okay fightin' crime!"

She punched him lightly, joining in with the mirth.

"You are a dope!" she giggled. "Do something useful for a change and open some wine or champagne or whatever!"

"We ain't got any 'whatever'" he answered, "and we ain't even unpacked the stuff we bought from M and S, but I guess the red wine will be at room temperature by now."

Bobby and Mikey had successfully navigated their way to the flat in Hackney.

It had one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen and a living room with a dining area at one end and three piece suite at the other. A television sat in the far corner and a small coffee table stood in front of the sofa.

"You can have the sofa." ordered Bobby.

"Yeah okay." replied Mikey, sizing it up and knowing his feet would be hanging off the end. "whatta we gonna do now?"

"Apart from wanting kill them sonofabitch pigs, I'd like to put a bullet through that fink Gino's skull! No-one rats on me!"

"Yeah" agreed Mikey, "We got a score to settle with that squealer. But we can't get to him, Bobby, so what now?"

"We're gonna cruise over to that hotel an' see if anythin's goin down." he said. "I'm gonna get a drink or two in the bar and see if those two cops show up. No-one's gonna recognise me like this."

"Yeah an' what do I do, Bobby?" asked Mikey.

"You stay in the car." he replied, "if I need ya, I'll come getchya."

"D'ya really think they'll still be there?"

"I dunno. Mebbee." stated Bobby. "They might think we won't show up again. Well, we might just surprise 'em 'eh?"

Having dropped into a McDonalds 'Drive-Thru' for a burger, fries and a Coke each, they motored over to 'The Windsor', where Mikey, as instructed, stayed in the car.

Bobby made his way to the hotel bar, ordered a beer, sat down at an empty table and watched and waited.

Mikey spent his time constantly ducking out of sight the second anything or anyone came anywhere near the car.

After two hours had passed, Bobby's impatience got the better of him and he walked to the lift, punching button 4 when he stepped inside.

Alighting on the fourth floor he walked along the corridor to room 414 and paused, listening at the door for any noise that may indicate someone was in there.

Sure enough he heard voices and they were getting louder.

Conscious that someone was going to show themselves he stepped back and pretended to be about to enter the room opposite.

As the door to 414 opened, he reached behind him, intent on drawing his gun and spun round.

A elderly lady was looking at him.

"Good evening." she greeted, smiling sweetly, before walking off to the lift.

Bobby remained silent and watched as she disappeared into the elevator, then found the stairs, returned to the bar and ordered another bottle of beer.

After another hour had passed by he'd had enough and joined Mikey.

"So?" he asked. "see anyone?"

"No you dumb cluck." replied Bobby. "Otherwise I'd have come gotchya, wouldn't I? They ain't here, anyway. Some old crow is in the broads room. It was a long shot but unless I'd checked it out, we would never had known."

"What now Bobby?"

"We'll take a look at the place that blond bimbo owns." he said, taking a scrap of paper from his pocket with the address scribbled on it.

They shot out of the car park and worked their way through early evening traffic, eventually arriving on the road where Harry's house was located.

"Getchya head down." Bobby instructed Mikey.

"Why Bobby?"

"'Cos there could be cops stakin' the place out, that's why, you blockhead."

"Oh yeah."

Carefull not to cruise by too slowly he noticed it looked empty.

"See anythin.'" asked Mikey.

"Nah. She drives a little white breezer, don't she." he said. "That ain't parked there. In fact nothin's parked there. House looked locked up and quiet."

"How'd you know she'd still be drivin' round in it though, Bobby?"

"I don't." he replied. "We just gotta hope she still is. Ok, get the a to zee out. We'll give Dempsey's cave the once over."

They finally found the address and, as before, with Mikey ducked down, cruised along the relatively busy road.

Suddenly Bobby let out a whoop

"Bingo!" he yelled.

"What Bobby, what?" shouted Mikey, about to leap up, untill Bobby smacked his head.

"Stay down!" he snarled and drove further until he saw a side road off to the left.

He parked and banged the steering wheel.

"Both cars Mikey!" he said excitedly. "Both friggin cars. They're in there right now!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Apart from Spikings, Chas, Dempsey and Harry, SI-10 consisted of seven more detectives, who, apart from Tony recovering in hospital from stab wounds inflicted by Gino, had either taken up their agreed positions, or were about to, at various vantage points.

Josh and Terry maintained their watching brief on 'The Feathers'.

Jamie and Andy, having returned the Sierra Cosworth and Peugeot 205 to the SI-10 car park, had picked up their Renault and were heading, rapidly, for their destination. .

When Bobby and Mikey had arrived at 'The Windsor' earlier, they hadn't noticed a beige VW Golf parked under the trees, and consequently in shadow, over in a corner of the car park.

Chris and Steve, the final two operatives, didn't take an immediate note of the blue Audi 80 when it first arrived, since it was one of many cars, arriving and exiting the car park.

What they did note, however, was that only one occupant had alighted, whilst the other remained in the passenger seat and whose head, hardly visible in the first place, and consequently difficult to identify even with binoculars, kept disappearing from view every time cars or people came anywhere close.

But their interest gathered pace in line with the length of time that began to pass.

"What do you reckon, Steve?" asked Chris. "He's been sat in that car for the last couple of hours and his mate seems to have abandoned him. Do you reckon it could be them? Surely they wouldn't come back here, would they?"

"Well that's why we're here, isn't it." replied Steve, matter of factly. "Just in case. Anyway, Spikings wants all possibilities covered. I'm gonna report this."

Chas and Spikings were parked opposite Harry's house.

"Charlie 4 to Charlie 1. Come in. Over."

Spikings answered.

"Charlie 4 go ahead. Charlie 1 receiving you." he replied. "What's up. Over?"

Steve brought him up to speed, then asked. "Do you want us to go in after them, sir? Over."

"Negative," replied Spikings. "Been there, done that and two people are dead. Come on Steve, don't be daft, you know the plan. Maintain station and if they move, tell me. Over."

"Yes sir. But If they go, do you want us to tail them. Over?"

"Negative. It may not even be them, so you need to stay on watch there. Give me the car's details. Over."

"Audi 80, dark blue reg number B394 ANC. Over."

"Roger." Spikings confirmed. "Call me if they leave. Over and out."

Chris and Steve continued their vigil with heightened anticipation.

"Chas." said Spikings. "Get that car checked out."

Minutes later their radio buzzed with the Audi's details. There were none. The registration number had never been issued by the DVLC and without the chassis or engine numbers, it's actual owners, and its history, were impossible to trace.

"Check in with Charlie 3." he ordered.

"Charlie 1 to Charlie 3." called Chas." Come in. Over."

"Charlie 3 receiving you. Over." came Josh's voice.

"Josh." said Chas. "Anything to report? Is that Cortina still there? Over."

"Affirmative Chas" replied Josh. "Bloody heap hasn't moved! Over."

"Roger. Stay put for now. " instructed Chas. "Over and out."

"If they are indeed driving that Audi, we may see it come by." murmured Spikings. "Are Jamie and Andy in place?"

Chas radio'd them both, receiving confirmation that they were in situ.

"Right." said Spikings. "Give them the Audi's details, tell them to report in if it turns up and then get me Wyatt Earp."

Dempsey and Harry had finished a light meal, and were relaxing on a large sofa together, each sipping a glass of wine from a 1978 bottle of Chateauneuf du Pape, a vintage year, and listening to Neil Young.

"Mmm, this is delicious," murmured Harry, savouring the exquisite, smooth wine.

"Only the best for my girl." said Dempsey, humming to his favourite singer.

"Bit extravagant though isn't it." she said, glancing at him. "Seeing as we could be called into action any minute. And Dempsey, you don't hold a glass of red wine by the stem."

"No?" he asked, eyebrows raised, looking at his glass, the stem delicately poised in his fingers. "Thought you did."

"No." confirmed Harry, her aristocratic upbringing coming to the fore." You hold it by the bowl, it keeps the wine warm, which is how it should be. You hold a glass of white wine or champagne by the stem, preventing it from _becoming_ warm."

"You don't say. Well whaddya know, princess." he said. "You know I don't usually drink this stuff, beer's my thing. But, I guess you learn somethin' new every day."

"Yes, well, you do in your case." she giggled, tapping the end of his nose, then kissing it lightly.

Their relaxed attitude belied the tension they both felt inside, but they weren't the type to sit around nervously pacing the room, or sit shaking with fear in the corner.

They'd faced many a danger together and had come close to death more than once, but the common denominator was the explicit trust they held in each other and, of course, that unique ability to think as one.

The telephone broke the ambience, Dempsey answering it.

"Dempsey!" came the familiar thunderous voice.

"Chief?" he answered, holding the phone clear of his ear and turning it so Harry could hear too.

"We may well have found Tortini and his monkey." said Spikings." It seems they might have returned to the hotel. Chris and Steve are there and watching an Audi 80 saloon very closely. If it moves and the occupants can be identified I'll update you."

"So presumably that beat up old Ford is still at the pub, Chief.?" he asked.

"Yes Lieutenant, it is." confirmed Spikings. "We've just checked in with Josh and he confirms it hasn't moved. You two remain on alert, I'll be in touch."

"Looks like things could be movin' already, angel." said Dempsey, as the 'phone went dead.

After an hours silence, Spiking's radio burst into life.

"Charlie 4 to Charlie 1, come in. Over."

"Charlie 1 receiving you." answered Spikings. "Speak! Over."

"The Audi's just left here in a bit of a hurry. Over."

"Can you describe the occupants? Over."

"The driver's blond, with longish side boards and a moustache, sir. The male passenger was sitting low, so we didn't get a clear look at him. Over."

"Roger." answered Spikings. " Stay put, I'll be in contact. Over and out."

He turned to Chas." If it is Tortini, he's in disguise. The lads are reporting another male in the car but haven't been able to get a clear look. We'll know for sure if it turns up here. Keep your eyes peeled Chas. We may well see our prey pretty soon."

Sure enough, after half an hour had passed, the Audi came into view, cruising at the thirty miles per hour speed limit. Only the driver was visible and was studying Harry's house as he drove by, his head turned away from Spikings car.

"There they are." said Spikings, quietly, absolutely certain now. "Thinks he's a clever little hood, doesn't he? Just one pass, in case we might be watching. Well, the fool missed us. And no sign of that other gorilla, so he's ducked down. Get hold of Jamie and give him the cars details, then get me Dempsey."

"Lieutenant?" boomed Spikings, Harry listening in again. "They've just come past us. We've alerted Jamie and Andy. Stand by."

Harry swallowed, not missed by Dempsey.

"Tell me princess." he said, looking into her eyes and raising his eyebrows, as he placed the telephone handset on it's base once more.

"It's nothing really." she said.

"You ain't foolin' me, honey." he said. "Somethin's botherin' you. You havin' a wobble?"

She returned his gaze,her blue eyes steady.

"Of sorts, yes I am." she said, finally. "I've just had a _feeling_ about this ever since Spikings first called us in to his office the other day."

"What sort of feelin'?"

"I can't explain it." she said. "Just a feeling in the pit of my stomach."

In a top floor flat of the apartment block opposite Dempsey's, Jamie and Andy had their binoculars trained on the road, scanning in both directions, their elevated view perfect.

Ten minutes after the call came through from Chas, the Audi appeared. They focussed their field glasses on it and watched as it motored up the road and turned into a side street.

"Charlie 2 to Charlie 1, come in. Over."

"Charlie 1 receiving you. Over."

"The Audi's just shown up, passed by and parked in a side road about fifty yards away. It's turned round and is now facing the main road. Over and out."

"Are the occupants still in it? Over"

"Affirmative sir. Over."

"Don't take your eyes off it!" came the order. "Over and out."

"Okay, Chas, go." said Spikings. " I'll call the other four and get them to join us."

Twenty minutes later, Chris, Steve, Josh and Terry had parked and taken up station in and around Dempsey's apartment block. Spikings and Chas had joined Jamie and Andy in the flat.

Spikings called Dempsey, Harry listening.

"I can confirm that our two monkeys are parked round the corner from you in a dark blue Audi 80 saloon, reg number B394 ANC. Jamie, Andy, Chas and I are in situ across the road watching it. Steve, Chris, Josh and Terry are in their vantage points around you. It's either going to be a very long night or they're going to show themselves when it gets dark. If nothing happens during the night, then Harry becomes the rabbit these two hounds will chase. And we'll set that in motion at dawn." He rang off.

"Okay honey." said Dempsey. "If you want to get your head down for a few hours, go to it. As Spikings said, we could be in for a long one tonight."

"I'm okay here with you." she said, moving into him. "If I feel sleepy I'll just nod off where I am."

In the Audi, Mikey was questioning Bobby.

"So what now Bobby? We goin in an' get 'em?"

"No, you dope!" he retorted. "There'll be cops watchin' this place. Could be some inside too. Same goes for her place. Those two bimbo's gotta come up for air sometime, an' when they do, we'll make our move."

"Sure we'll recognise 'em. Bobby?"

"Yeah. Duh! Why wouldn't we!?"

"'Cos it weren't no blonde shootin' at me in that hotel."

"She was disguised, meathead!" retorted Bobby. "Who else could it've been, huh? We were told they were there. Charlie wouldn't have got that wrong!"

"No, I guess not." replied Mikey, piping up again. "It's a good job we had the radio on, 'cos we wouldn't know those limeys you shot are dead, otherwise. D'ya think the cops might think we've bailed an' gone back to the States. I mean we're wanted for murder now."

"Give me a break, will ya!" shouted Bobby. "You've done nothin' but witter and mutter and belly ache since we got here. Watch my lips. Shut the hell up!"

They both fell silent, eventually they were snoozing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

It was 2 am and Dempsey's impatience was beginning to get the better of him.

Harry was curled up on the sofa next to him, her head in his lap, sleeping soundly.

Although they had paced themselves when drinking the wine, it's effects had slowly won her over and she'd eventually drifted off.

He gently slid out from under her, walked into his bedroom, picked up the 'phone and called Spikings.

"Chief?" he said, when his tired sounding boss answered. "It's Dempsey."

"This'd better be good, Dempsey." he threatened, the old familiar tone returning to his voice, as he came fully awake. "I'm due to take watch in an hour and was trying to get some shut-eye. What do you want?"

"Chief, those two bozo's are sittin' targets out there." he said, "there's ten of us and two of them. Why can't we just surround the car and arrest 'em?"

"Lieutenant." replied Spikings ."You know full well why we aren't taking what would appear to be the simple route. It's too dangerous and innocent people could die. The situation we're in now, was one of many scenarios we envisaged when discussing our plans. And at that time, we had no idea how, when or where Tortini would surface."

"Yeah, yeah Chief." said Dempsey, frustrated. "I get all that. But now it's reality, it's different, it's a definite, not a maybe situation. And it's two o'clock in the goddam morning! There's no-one around! For all we know, right now, those creeps are probably sleepin' as we speak. It'd be like poppin' fish in a barrel!"

"First of all Dempsey," sighed Spikings. "We're not in New York. Mayor Koch might turn a blind eye to shoot-outs in the street, but our Home Secretary clearly does not."

"Home Secretary?" queried Dempsey. "What's he gotta do with it?"

"Everything Lieutenant, as it happens." replied the Chief Super. "That man and wife couple who were shot to death by Tortini in 'The Windsor' were close friends of Mr Hurd. In fact, the husband was godfather to Thomas Hurd, Douglas Hurd's son."

"Why didn't you tell us all that, Chief?" asked Dempsey, irritated at not being told the full picture.

"It wasn't important at the time." answered Spikings. "and it isn't necessarily important now, Dempsey. What is important is that we don't give that Tortini any excuse to start spraying bullets everywhere. He's a cold, ruthless, psychopathic killer and from what I've been told by your friends in the NYPD, he's bordering on being criminally insane into the bargain."

"And," Spikings continued, "last year he was involved in a Mob gunfight on the street that left six people dead, three of whom were innocent members of the public. Guess who shot them. When he's cornered anything can happen! Do you want to run that risk, Lieutenant?"

"No boss, 'course not." Dempsey replied, feeling a pair of arms circle his waist from behind and a cheek nestle up against his shoulder blades.

"Well, neither does the Home Secretary," said Spikings, "Like it or not he's watching how we handle this, so SI-10 is under scrutiny from on high. I would like nothing more than to do what you suggest, but I simply can't take the risk that an innocent bystander gets caught up in it, early morning or not!"

Harry slid her arms round his midriff, circling his body to face him, her eyebrows creased into a frown, her eyes asking what he was doing.

He put a forefinger to his lips.

"Now." Spikings went on. "if there's nothing else, I'm going to have a nap - if I am allowed. Goodnight Lieutenant!"

"Yeah, night Chief." he said, to the dialling tone.

"What was all that about?" enquired Harry, raising her head and inviting him to kiss her lips.

He did so, then relayed the conversation pretty much word for word.

"I've met Douglas Hurd several times when he's been visiting Freddy." she said. "He's an honourable man. I can understand why he doesn't want innocent people killed. His son, Thomas is about my age. I've met him too. He'll be devastated at the loss of his godfather."

"Yeah well." answered Dempsey. "Hurds involvement's stymied us gettin' the job done quickly and without having to risk anyones lives, including yours. The chance some innocent's gonna get burned at two a.m. in the mornin' is minimal."

"But that's the point, James." replied Harry, letting go of him and filling the kettle.. "It isn't _impossible_. Coffee?"

The rest of the night passed without incident.

As the sun rose in the east and dawn approached, the city began taking on colour again.

In the flat opposite, Jamie had a high powered telescopic lens trained on the Audi and was able to see the slightest of movements from within it.

Spikings joined him.

"Any stirrings?" he asked.

"No sir, not yet." answered Jamie.

"As soon as they do, say so." ordered Spikings. "Then we'll get this show on the road."

"Of course, sir."

As dawn gave way to morning, the early bird traffic began to build.

Bobby was the first to wake up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He buzzed the electric window down and let the cold, fresh, early morning air circulate through the car.

Mikey awoke then, shivering. "Urrgh, what's with the cold air, Bobby?"

"Shaddup and wake up, moron." said Bobby. "It's gonna be a nice day!"

Up in the surveillance room, Jamie called out to Spikings.

"Looks as though they're awake, sir."

Spikings grabbed the telescope. "Yes, so they are. Chas, call Dempsey and tell him and Makepeace to stand by. We go in fifteen minutes."

Harry was showering when the call came through.

Dempsey picked up the phone.

"Dempsey?" asked Chas.

"Yeah Chas, what's cookin' bud?"

"The birds are awake. The boss wants you and Harry ready to go in fifteen."

"Copy." He hung up.

He walked through to the shower room, pausing as Harry's naked silhouette seemed to sway seductively behind the frosted glass.

'Steady Dempsey, steady' he said to himself.

"Harry!?"

The door opened slightly, her dripping head peeping round.

"Yes?" she said, droplets of water coursing down her face.

"We go in fifteen. Hell, you're beautiful." he said, the gleam in his eye, unmistakeable.

"Ok, I'll be ready," she said, hesitating when she caught his eye. "And you can take that leacherous look off your face! For God's sake, your impossible! Now is not the time!"

He continued to look at her, a smile creasing his mouth.

"Later." she said, giggling, as she closed the door, then for good measure, shouted. "Perhaps a definite maybe!"

He chuckled and went to the wash basin, doing as thorough job as possible, given that he was barred from the shower.

Ten minutes later they were waiting for the call, ready to go.

"Wow!" remarked Dempsey, when she'd joined him. "That must be a record. Shower to dressed and lookin' gorgeous in ten minutes!"

She smiled. She loved it when she impressed him.

The call came through five minutes later.

"Game on!" said Chas.

Dempsey looked at Harry.

"Ok princess, it's party time!"

All the operatives, bar Spikings and Chas, had de-camped to their respective cars.

They all stiffened slightly when Dempsey and Makepeace emerged through the door to Dempsey's apartment block and watched as they climbed into their cars.

Both engines fired up in unison.

The early morning traffic had been flowing freely but had now thickened up, queues beginning to form here and there.

Harry joined the traffic, Dempsey waited.

She motored slowly, wanting to ensure there was as much time given to the two hitmen to see her car, as possible.

Bobby spotted her first.

"Yeeessss!" he yelled, Mikey jumping up in his seat in surprise and banging his head on the roof.

"Ooof!" he exclaimed

"Shaddap Mikey." said Bobby. "You shouldn't be such a big mother!"

He started the car, rammed it into first gear and floored his right foot, the Audi's four wheel drive system kicking in, the car taking off like a stabbed rat, with no hint of wheel spin, Mikey pinned to his seat and holding his throbbing head with both hands.

Bobby forced his way into the traffic, some five cars back from Harry.

Dempsey then joined the queue, a further six cars behind the Audi.

He was right about Harry's all white convertible.

It was sure easy to see in a bunch of cars.

Harry had seen the blue Audi mix into the traffic and drove steadily on, poised to react if Bobby decided to get close and personal.

In the meantime, Spikings and the rest of the team had set off for the pre-determined rendezvous - a disused warehouse on re-claimed ground, open in area and safe from any bystanders wandering around.

Dempsey should have followed them, but there was no way he was letting Harry out of his sight.

He knew this was against orders and a calculated risk because there was no telling what Bobby might do if he suddenly spotted the Merc in his mirrors.

So he kept his distance, ensuring at all times he could see Harry's car.

In the Audi, Mikey was asking questions.

"What's the plan Bobby. Why we followin' her. Whaddya gonna do?"

"Listen dumbass." replied Bobby, his eyes becoming wild. "When the time is right we're gonna ram that little white breezer of hers and grab her. We'll tie her up and take her to the flat."

"Then what, Bobby?"

Bobby sniggered. "Then we'll make 'em both sweat a while."

Dempsey's radio crackled into life.

"Charlie 5, come in. Over."

"Dempsey!" howled Spikings, dispensing with all the usual procedures involved with radio calling. " Where the hell are you? And don't tell me you're following Makepeace!"

"I ain't lettin' her outta my sight, Chief!" he fired back. "There's no tellin' what that psycho's planning to do."

"You do know what may happen if you're twigged, don't you!"

"Yeah," replied Dempsey. "I'll just have to keep outta sight."

"Be it on your head, Lieutenant."

Dempsey hung up the 'phone. 'Yeah whatever' he muttered.

He patched into Harry.

"You okay?" he asked, when she answered.

"So far, so good." she said. "He appears to be just following me."

"Yeah." said Dempsey. "Well, I got you covered. I'm about six cars or so behind Tortini. Can you see me?"

She scoured her mirrors.

"No." she said.

"Good." replied Dempsey. "I'm there, though."

"Okay." They hung up.

The traffic was beginning to thin out as they reached Blackheath, the rows of houses and shops now giving way to open parkland.

Suddenly and with no warning, the Audi fillled her mirrors, followed immediately by a thump as it's front bumper connected with her rear one.

Her car fishtailed slightly but she corrected the imminent slide, changed through the gears to second and floored the throttle.

The little cars engine howled in protest then accelerated away.

Third gear, fourth, then fifth by which time her speed had reached eighty miles per hour.

It was no match for a tuned Audi 80 Quattro.

It was as if it were bolted to her rear bumper.

As they approached a right hand bend, she had to slow up to take it, otherwise she would have understeered straight on and ended up buried in the hedge.

But by decelerating into a bend in a front wheel drive car, the rear automatically steps out and this offered Bobby the rear offside flank of her car.

He rammed it, sending it into a spin.

The car pirouetted three times, Harry being flung around inside like a rag doll, despite her seat belts.

Her head connected with the drivers side window and she lost consciousness.

The car finally came to a stop, the Audi screeching to a halt beside it and Mikey leaping out.

He wrenched open the drivers door, unbuckled the belts, dragged Harry out and threw her onto the rear seat of the Audi, jumping in beside her.

Bobby then screamed off.

The whole incident had taken no more than two minutes.

Dempsey had seen the Audi suddenly shoot up to the back of Harry's car, it had all happened in what seemed like a split second.

He gunned the Merc, it's 5 litre V8 roaring and took off after Bobby, rapidly closing on him.

Then, as if from nowhere, a large red Royal Mail van emerged from a side road, straight into his path. He slammed down on the brake pedal, the anti-lock braking system working overtime to prevent the car from going into a slide.

He managed to stop inches short of the truck and cursing every swear word ever invented, slammed the car into reverse, then into Drive and rocketed past the lorry.

His heart went into his mouth when he saw the abandoned white Escort slewed across the road, drivers door open and no sign of his beloved Harry.

He sat staring for a moment, shocked, stunned, unable to take it in.

Onlookers who had witnessed the whole thing, just stood staring, open mouthed in disbelief.

Then he took a grip of himself and began to concentrate on where they could possibly be taking her.

He rolled the events of the last few days back through his mind, closing his eyes, remembering every possible detail, forcing the image of Harry and what might be happening to her, right at this moment, out of his mind.

It took huge effort. He quelled his anger.

Then suddenly things began to clear in his mind.

The Cortina was still at 'The Feathers'.

Obviously Tortini had been there, Charlie Dutton had admitted as much.

He recalled how he and Harry were convinced the two murderers were somehow hidden.

They could almost smell them, but not see them.

And where else could they have gotten hold of another set of wheels and through whom?

Charlie Dutton!

'Maybe that little piece of horse muck had also helped them find a place to hide out' he thought.

And that's likely to be the first place they'll take her. There was nowhere else.

He spun the car through one hundred and eighty degrees and screamed off up the road, rear wheels spinning, the rubber leaving a black trail behind him.

He knew he hadn't much time. Spikings would be on the radio soon, demanding to know where the hell they were.

And Dempsey didn't want him poking his nose in just yet, with all the proper ways of interrogation being hurled at him.

This called for a New York way of doing things.

When he reached 'The Feathers' it was six thirty.

'Huh another early morning call for the little runt' he thought.

He brought the car to a halt quietly in the car park and, as he did so, his radio burst into life.

He disconnected it.

Then he swiftly went up to the rear of the pub and prized open a window.

Climbing in, he got his bearings and made for the first floor.

All was silent.

He reached the second flight of stairs and quickly and silently ran to the top.

Drawing his Magnum, he paused, took a breath, then hurled himself at the door with his shoulder, gun stretched out ahead of him.

As he came barrelling through into the room, he rolled once, then got onto one knee, crouching, the gun pointing at the two figures in the bed.

Charlie and Katie both woke up at once.

She screamed when she saw him and leapt out of bed.

"Get in the bathroom and don't come out unless you wanna lose ya head!" yelled Dempsey.

She screamed again, then ran and locked the door.

Charlie was sitting up straight now, glaring at him.

"Don't move." growled Dempsey.

"What do you want, son?" asked Charlie, calmly, appearing totally unafraid.

"Answers slimeball." replied Dempsey, his eyes hard and boring into Charlie.

"Yeah? What to?"

"I wanna know where those two barrels of monkey puke are hidin' out."

"I dunno what on earth you're takin' about, mate." replied Charlie.

"I ain't your mate." said Dempsey. "So, you wanna play hardball with me, is that it?"

He cocked the hammer of his Magnum.

"I ain't in any mood to play games, Charlie."

He moved closer to the bed, raising the gun and pointing at the bedclothes around where Charlie's groin would be.

Charlie's eyes changed, they widened and he shifted slightly.

"This is a 500 Magnum, Charlie." stated Dempsey. "It's the most powerful handgun in the world and it'll fire a bullet straight through your bed and into the floor. So imagine what it'd do, if somethin' got in the way, huh?"

"You wouldn't dare." he said.

"You know Charlie?" said Dempsey, cool as cucumber. "If I had a dollar for every time some lowlife scum like you said that to me, I'd be on my boat cruisin' the ocean. Now, those two gimps have got my partner. An' that makes me very angry Charlie, 'cos, you see, I'd do anythin' for that girl. An' that includes blowin' your balls off!"

He shifted the aim of the gun slightly. Suddenly he fired.

The sound was deafening, but the effect it had on the bed was awesome.

As Dempsey had promised, the bullet scythed through it and into the floor.

"So Charlie." continued Dempsey. "What's it to be, huh? You gonna talk or do I turn you into a eunuch?"

"You're bluffing."

"Trust me, Charlie." said Dempsey, his eyes now blazing. "I ain't bluffin!'"

Dempsey cocked the hammer once more, suddenly pulled the bedclothes off Charlie's body and aimed straight at his testicles.

Charlie weighed things up quickly in his mind.

What would he care about grassing up those two Yanks.

They weren't part of his Firm and they'd been nothing but trouble to him since he'd agreed to put them up.

He held no real allegiance the Giradino's any more. That was in the past.

He'd had Spikings down on him, threatening to charge him for aiding and abetting and that had now turned into murder, according to the latest news.

And this bugger might well pull that bloody trigger.

Thoughts of Katie and her bedtime skills bounced into his mind.

"I'm waiting Charlie." Dempsey growled again, his eyes burning a hole in him.

"Okay, okay Dempsey, you win." he said and gave him the address of the flat in Hackney.

Dempsey was gone in a flash.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

He was like a man possessed as he carved his way through the traffic, expertly throwing the Merc around, overtaking with inches to spare and challenging that ultra thin line between making it through or totalling the car.

Horns of every sort blasted him, headlamps flashed and fists shook at him, middle fingers and v signs were thrust at him, as he ducked in and out of the queues of vehicles. - he was oblivious to them all.

His head was spinning constantly with the words he and Harry had used, so many times, when discussing their work.

How they were to handle the effects, which had come bursting into their world, now that, at last, they'd admitted their love for each other.

How it had fundamentally changed the very fabric of the lives.

And the almost physical pain they felt, when visions of the other being injured or in grave danger, entered their thoughts or played with their emotions.

_I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to you angel, not to the love of my life :_

_I couldn't handle it if you got hurt :_

_I'm your bloody partner Dempsey for gods sake, my place is by your side! :_

_This is our job Dempsey : this is what we do :_

_I'm not a porcelain doll : _

_I ain't gonna let you outta my sight, princess :_

_I don't need a wet nurse : _

_Trust me honey:_

_Why should I be frightened, I've got you in my corner: _

_I've just had a feeling about this : in the pit of my stomach._

The words echoed round and round and round in his mind - they were relentless.

He recalled that right from the start, she'd had an uneasy feeling about this whole affair, and a premonition of him being shot.

Had some deep seated intuition been telling them that this scenario was to become a reality?

Pictures of her abandoned car, the open drivers door, her empty seat, played and replayed in his head like a film on an ever revolving loop.

Jeeezzusss!

How _could_ he have let it happen?

He'd got it _covered_!

No you _hadn't, you useless piece of...!_

And then clarity.

It was odd.

Suddenly Harry's voice was in his head.

'I'm okay darling. I can look after myself. It's not your fault. Dempsey! it's NOT your fault! Now, get a grip! Come and get me.'

He shook his head. What the hell!?

Then he focussed and continued pushing the car, and his luck, to their limits on the busy roads.

God knows Spikings will be blowing gaskets galore by now and he, Dempsey, was for the high jump.

But hells bells, he didn't care.

Harry was all he cared about.

Spikings had better go along with him on this or his badge would be on his desk quicker than he could say lickety split!

He'd get to the Hackney address then call him - and then again, he might not.

As Harry began to regain consciousness, something told her not to make a sound.

Her head was thumping and she could feel a bruise forming above her right eye, where it had smashed against the car window.

She flexed her hands, immediately aware that they were behind her back and going numb, the blood circulation cut off because of her tightly bound wrists.

She wiggled her fingers trying to restore some sense of feeling in them, but it didn't really help much.

Equally her legs were lashed together at the ankles and her feet were going numb too.

As she came fully awake, the events of the last few minutes flooded into her memory.

In some sort of wierd slow motion replay, she remembered how fast it had all developed.

The sudden appearance of the Audi, the banging together of bumpers, her speed increasing faster and faster, then slowing for a bend, the rear of the car starting to lose grip, then a bang and the world was spinning round and round until everything went black.

'Oh my God' she thought 'James will be savage and blaming himself! It wasn't his fault. It all happened so hellish fast!'

Bloody hell, she missed him!

"She awake yet?" asked Bobby.

Mikey peered down at her.

"Nah, still out cold." he said.

"You'll have to carry her in then, we're home. Take her through the back door."

Harry felt the car stop, followed by rough hands hauling her, feet first, along the seat, then being swung into the air and thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

She remained limp and lifeless as she was carried through a door and then up a flight of stairs.

The sound of a key in a lock, then the sensation of flying as she was thrown onto something soft - obviously a bed, she thought.

"Let's get some beers. We'll deal with her later."

She didn't like the sound of that.

Now alone, she opened her eyes and looked around.

The room was sparse.

Other than the bed, there was a bedside table with a lamp, a chest of drawers, a warddrobe and that was it.

She wondered where she could be, she could hear traffic, so at least she wasn't in some remote dwelling, miles from anywhere.

She thought of Dempsey and her heart skipped a beat - how was he?

Where was he?

Had she known at that precise moment, that, in order to find her, Dempsey was about to separate Charlie from his testicles, she would have smiled.

But now she had other things to think about.

First things first.

Loosen these ties.

She began working on them, wriggling her hands and feet constantly.

Eventually, after about ten minutes, the numbness faded slightly, instead becoming a little painful as the blood began to flow slowly back into her hands, fingers and thumbs.

She regained enough feeing to know that the bonds had eased, but the knots were tight.

She continued on relentlessly, until the door was suddenly flung open and Bobby walked in, Mikey behind him, both smirking and with a bottle of beer in their hands.

Bobby had dispensed with his disguise and his eyes were black and burning with hatred.

"So our bimbo blonde cop is awake!" he snarled, as he walked up to the bed swigging from the bottle, before placing the beer on the bedside table. "I got a score to settle with you baby, on behalf of your friend and mine - Myra Giradino."

"I'm _not _your baby and she's no friend of mine." Harry answered, defiantly. "She's scum like you."

Bobby smiled, moving next to her and sitting down, his black eyes studying her.

From way out of her peripheral vision, the back of his hand whipped across and smacked into her cheek, then his palm whacked her again on her other cheek.

He'd put the full force of his strength behind it.

A bomb exploded in her brain, stars flashed behind her eyes and the room turned a whiter shade of pale as she almost lost consciousness again.

She gasped and gritted her teeth, determined not to show the pain it had caused her.

Red, angry looking patches began to appear on her cheeks almost immediately, as she began to focus on the grinning face in front of her.

Her blue eyes were cold, his black eyes were blazing.

"What was that you said, bimbo?" he growled.

Harry elected to remain silent, forcing down the urge to retaliate, but her mind was screaming 'For God's sake Dempsey, come and get me!'

She had been wondering where and how they'd found this place and indeed, got their hands on the car.

And like Dempsey, it didn't take her long to fathom out that the only person who could have helped them was that little rat, Charlie.

She was also intelligent enough to conclude that Dempsey was likely to work it out too, together with Spikings and rest of SI-10.

But to tell these two idiots?

Something told her to stay silent.

"Nothin' to say, bitch!?" asked Bobby. "Nah, I thought not. Now you're gonna come with me into the next room an' you're gonna call that dick of a cop partner of yours and get him over here."

"Then what?" asked Harry, struggling to keep the alarm out of her voice.

"Then I'm gonna watch the two of you _die_ !" he snarled again.

He grabbed hold of her by the hair and dragged her off the bed, letting go of her the moment her bound feet touched the floor, laughing hysterically as she stumbled and fell to the foor.

"Pick her up Mikey." ordered Bobby sharply, then pointing to the living room. "And take her out there. Put her in a chair by the telephone."

'Christ!' thought Harry, 'he's insane! He's completely lost it!'

Mikey picked her up as if she were a doll and carried her into the next room, depositing her on a wooden dining chair at the table.

Bobby grabbed the telephone receiver.

"Now!" he growled." What's buddy boy's number?"

She hesitated.

He bunched and raised his fist.

"Okay, okay." she said, as calmly as possible, and read out the wrong number which, had it been the correct one, would have automatically diverted to his radio.

Nothing happened other than a flat 'out of order' tone.

She, of course, had no idea that Dempsey had disconnected his radio anyway, but she wasn't going to assist these two wretches in drawing the man she deeply loved into a death trap.

"You messin' with me, bitch!?" he mocked, cocking his head to one side. "It ain't a good idea if ya wanna stay healthy."

"No, I'm _not _messing with you." she lied, looking him in the eye, and crossing her fingers behind her back. "_that _is his number."

"Mebbee you dialled wrong Bobby." Mikey offered.

"Shaddap bonehead." snapped Bobby, but just in case, re-dialled the number.

Again nothing.

"I promise you _that is his _number." lied Harry again, her fingers still crossed and sensing the anger in Bobby boiling once more. "It should have automatically connected, but sometimes they have been known to fail. His might have, and he could be getting it fixed as we speak."

The last bit was a complete fabrication but she felt she needed to play for time.

And she was a little confused now too.

Had Dempsey been hurt?

Surely she would know if something dreadful had happened to him.

They'd always enjoyed this unusual sixth sense about each other, a kind of adrenalin rush but paradoxically, she'd begun to sense his closeness.

She was sure he was nearby. She could _feel _it. She hoped to God her intuition wasn't failing her. _Not now, please!_.

The bruises were beginning to turn blue on her face, noticed by Bobby.

"Ah, look Mikey." he said, mockingly, patting her cheeks. "her pretty little face is lookin' all banged up."

She winced at the pain, but kept her eyes firmly fixed on him, knowing if she showed any kind of weakness, it would just make things worse for her.

Standing outside the front door and, with an ear pressed to the woodwork listening to all of this, was Dempsey.

He'd found the Hackney address and cruised round the apartment block looking for the Audi.

Something had told him he'd find it here and something had told him he'd find Harry too.

The car was parked out of sight round the back.

Heaving a sigh of relief, looking to the heavens and thanking God for something he couldn't quite explain, he'd left the Merc and walked to the front entrance.

Having elected not to make contact with Spikings, as he hadn't the time or inclination to explain things, he'd concluded that if the cavalry had shown up, there was no telling what effect it would have on that psycho Tortini.

He'd feared he wouldn't hesitate in shooting Harry dead immediately, then locking himself in.

And that would be the very shoot-out Spikings, and the Home Secretary, was wanting to avoid at all costs.

Either that or he'd use her as a hostage for freedom.

Then he'd probably kill her anyway.

When he saw the main door lock was controlled by individual flats linked to an internal telephone system, he cursed out loud.

Scanning the numbers and names for apartments on the top floor, he'd pressed them one at a time.

Eventually one answered.

He'd noted the name.

"Hello?" a female voice had answered.

"Parcel for Miss Harper." he'd called and prayed there wouldn't be any questions.

"Ok, thank you." had come the metallic reply, followed by a click.

Bingo!

He'd pushed the door and gone in.

Taking the stairs two at a time he'd reached Tortinin's apartment and had listened, with growing anger, at the conversation behind the door.

Now, steadying his temper, breathing slowly and thankful there wasn't a spyhole in the door, he knocked three times and called in his best English accent. "Bobbie? Mikie?"

"Who in the hells that?" asked Mikey.

"How in the hell do I know, you dumb cluck!" said Bobby. "Go find out."

"Who is it?" called Mikey, standing in the short hallway and just the other side of the door.

Charlie." answered Dempsey.

As soon as the door opened an inch, Dempsey threw his weight at it, catching Mikey unawares.

He chopped his hand across Mikey's throat, kicked him in the groin and then took aim as Mikey doubled up from the pain, kicking him once more under the chin.

He went down, out cold, but Dempsey still slugged him for good measure with his Magnum

Harry had immediately thrown herself down on the floor and scrambled under the table.

She'd recognised Dempsey's voice, bad as his accent was!

Bobby, on hearing the commotion, rushed to the other side of the living room searching for his gun, as Dempsey appeared in the door way.

Levelling his Magnum at him he shouted.

"Freeze sucker! Don't you move or you'll feel what this mother can do!"

Bobby was wild, his brain couldn't commute what had happened and his temper was past boiling point.

He lurched for his gun and Dempsey fired, the bullet smashing into Bobby's shoulder, lifting him clean off the floor and sending him crashing down a few feet backwards.

He screamed in pain but still tried for the gun, so this time Dempsey shot him in the leg, blowing his kneecap right off.

He'd be walking with a limp for the rest of his miserable life, that's if he could walk at all.

Bobby screamed again and lay writhing in agony, blood beginning to soak his shirt, another stain spreading through his jeans.

Dempsey went over and retrieved the gun, ramming it through his belt.

Peering down at him, he said.

"That's for all the misery you've brought to countless innocent people, you worthless scumbag."

He then rushed over to Harry, frantically untieing her, pulling her to him, holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

He released her and looked at her bruised cheeks, tears welling up in his eyes at the mess Bobby had made of her beautiful face, the emotion finally gripping him.

He kissed her now watering eyes, then her lips and, very gently, her face.

She gripped him just as tightly, feeling too, the emotion, as her sobs finally let go.

They both sat on the floor hugging each other, rocking to and fro, laughing and crying in rotation, such was the blessed relief.

When they'd gathered themselved together, Dempsey cuffed the still unconscious Mikey, then called an ambulance for the injured Bobby, who by now, had passed out.

He then put a call through to Spikings, explaining, in every detail, the sequence of events leading up to, and from, the Audi ramming Harry's car and requesting urgent police presence to oversee the arrest of the two killers, because he needed to get Harry to A&E.

Spikings took immediate control and told them to take the rest of the day off, then, if Harry was up to it, to come into the office the next day for a full debrief.

A local Chief Inspector arrived, along with two ambulances, minutes later.

Dempsey outlined the situation to him, informing him that Chief Superintendent Spikings of SI-10 would be along shortly to expand, if necessary.

Then, with his arm round her, he gently walked Harry out of the flat, pausing while she waited for the circulation to start again in her swollen ankles.

A sudden shout from above drew their attention and looking up through the staircase, they saw a female's head peering down at them from the top floor.

"'Scuse me!" she called. "have you seen a parcel anywhere for me? And did you hear gunshots!?"

"No lady, sorry." answered Dempsey, "no parcel. Gunshots? Must've been a car backfirin'."

"So what are the police and ambulances doing here then!" she said indignantly.

"Beats me lady." answered Dempsey.

Harry looked at him quizzically. "Parcel?" she said.

"I'll explain later, princess."

He drove her to the nearest A&E department where her bruises were treated with arnica oil to diminish the swelling and to help with the pain, together with a prescription for ibuprofen, which they collected from the on-site pharmacy.

The doctor told them to treat the bruises every fifteen minutes in every hour with an ice-pack.

It would take several days for her injuries to heal and she should rest for that period.

"Where do you wanna go, angel?" asked Dempsey, once back in the car. "My place or yours?"

"I don't really mind, so long as I'm with you." she said, painfully, her face having swollen up further, the bruises rapidly turning blue/black.

He drove her home to his place and for the first time in days, they fully relaxed.

He opened a bottle of Crystal champagne, Harry's favourite, Dempsey careful to hold his glass by the stem, Harry wincing at the pain as she couldn't help giggling at him, and in between holding the ice pack to her face.

Having finished the bottle and eaten a light meal of scrambled eggs, they went to bed, Harry's head elevated on plumped up pillows, but their bodies wrapped around each other. The ice pack was discarded in favour of much needed sleep.

For the first time in days they were, at last, at total peace with the world.

**NB. There will be an epilogue.**

.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Despite looking as though she'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson, and feeling pretty similar too, Harry insisted she'd be okay going into SI-10 for a full debrief with Spikings and the team, as had been requested by him the previous day.

"I'm not being a hero, Dempsey, in case you're wondering." she remarked over breakfast, firmly pressing an ice pack to her face with one hand, while eating her muesli with the other. "I just want to get it over with, and, hopefully, take a few days off. I don't particularly want to walk around in public with a face resembling a tropical puffer fish!"

"Hey princess," he replied. "You don't have to explain to me! You should know me better than that. An' I think you should have a few days off, 'course I do. Only wish I could bunk a few days myself and spend 'em with you."

"Yes," she answered, her stunning blue eyes, riven with love, looking across the table at him. "Now that _would_ be nice."

When Mikey Juliano had regained consciousness, Spikings and Chas had interrogated him thoroughly.

So, when Harry and Dempsey arrived at SI-10, the lads gave them a round of applause, especially for Harry, who they admired for standing up to Bobby Tortini despite being used as his personal punchbag.

Chas told them the full debrief had been postponed, so when Spikings' familiar roar broke the party up, the two of them joined him in his office, somewhat intrigued.

As usual, Dempsey leant against the wall, while Harry took a seat.

"Well, you two..." he said, before hesitating on catching sight of Harry. "My goodness, Makepeace, your face has puffed up an awful lot overnight."

"Thank you for reminding me, sir." she replied, her sarcastic, cutting tone not lost on the Chief Super.

He cleared his throat. "Do forgive me, Harry." he said, nervously adjusting his tie. "Can I just say straight away that I want you to take the rest of the week off. Apart from anything else you deserve it."

"Thank you, sir." replied Harry.

"Now, both of you - well, Dempsey first." he said. "I should be throwing the book at you Lieutenant, for disobeying orders and deliberately failing to keep in contact. Can you imagine what we all..."

"But you won't." interrupted Dempsey, standing up straight, in no mood for bullshit and eager to cut to the chase.

Spikings glared at him, but Dempsey continued unperturbed.

"Come on Chief. If I hadn't stuck with Harry there's no tellin' how things could've turned out. Yeah, we would've found her in the end. But what sort of beatin' would she have had to take from that mad punk, Tortini, in the meantime, huh?"

Spikings had no answer to that really, especially in the light of what he was about to tell them.

He looked at Dempsey, then across at Harry and cleared his throat once again.

"The Home Secretary would like you to join him at the House of Commons for a drink." he said, finally. "He's particularly impressed with how you isolated and captured those two monkeys without any innocent people getting hurt. He'd like to thank you personally."

"And is he also impressed with SI-10, sir?" added Harry.

"Yes Sergeant." he replied. "The whole department is basking in the glory."

"That's very kind of him, sir." continued Harry. "But I've met Mr Hurd and his family on several occasions and he has no idea I'm doing this job. I think I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind, sir."

"What about you Dempsey?" asked Spikings, accepting without question, Harry's reasoning.

"I've no beef meetin' the guy, Chief," he replied. "It'd be an honour."

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way, Lieutenant." said Spikings. "because he also wants to convey medals on each of you, so you can collect Makepeace's too.

"You don't say." replied Dempsey, asking. "What medals?"

"The British Order of St Michael and St George." confirmed Spikings continuing. "They are awarded to civilians for distinguished service to the government, the community, society or humanity, to be precise."

"We aren't exactly civilians though, sir, are we." said Harry. " We work for the Government - we were just doing our jobs. And Dempsey is American, not British."

"Strictly speaking, you are correct, Sergeant." replied Spikings. "But he's willing to overlook those, er, obstacles, in this case. As you know, he became personally interested in this case, through the death of his old friend."

So Lieutenant James Dempsey met the British Home Secretary and collected both medals, explaining that Harry's injuries prevented her from attending and which was accepted without question.

Bobby Tortini was eventually charged with murder, convicted and deported to the USA to face further homicide charges.

Mikey Juliano was charged and convicted of aiding and abetting him and deported too.

Gino Cellini was charged and convicted of the attempted murder (of SI-10 operative, Tony) and aiding and abetting the other two. He was deported also.

Charlie Dutton was convicted of harbouring, aiding and abetting criminals, together with aiding and abetting the murders of the couple at 'The Windsor", seeing as it was his tip off that led to their deaths, and was jailed for seven years - his moll, Katie, was let off with a caution.

James and Harry moved back to her house, seeing as Spikings was likely to be checking as to how her injuries were healing, but when Spikings, surprisingly, told Dempsey to take a few days off too, it prompted a searching question or two.

"Do you think he suspects something, James?" asked Harry, as they sat snuggled up close on her large, comfortable sofa later that evening, enjoying a tequila sunrise each.

"What, 'bout us two?" he asked, sipping his drink.

She nodded, gazing up into his eyes.

"Who the hell knows, princess?" answered Dempsey, as usual his arm round her shoulders, but this time holding an ice pack to her cheek.

He looked down into her ocean blue eyes, his heart skipping a beat and returned her gaze.

With her own heart pumping hard, she kissed his lips, those blue eyes shining.

"You're under arrest." she whispered.

In her cell at Low Newton prison, County Durham, Myra Giradino wept.


End file.
